


Выше уровня снега

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Незамкнутый любовный треугольник: Аннероза любит Хильду, Конрад любит Аннерозу, а Хильда, кажется, никого не любит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выше уровня снега

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно назвать АУ, хотя он погружен в рамки канона. Здесь очень много цитат в кавычках и без кавычек, и есть отсылки к "Утене".

А эта странная и скучная история начинается в восемьдесят девятом году, в коротеньком промежутке между войнами и великими потрясениями. В горном домике сходятся участники - женщина, девочка и мальчик - и разыгрывают первую сцену: знакомство; за нею следуют вторая, третья и четвертая - переговоры, ночлег, отъезд. Лишь один акт написан для них, они больше не должны встречаться по ходу пьесы. Но перед тем как исчезнуть за дверкою автомобиля, девочка спрашивает: "Можно, я буду иногда приходить к вам в гости?", - и женщина отвечает бесстрастно: "Вы сами хотите навещать меня? Пожалуйста, мне будет очень приятно". Мальчик стоит поодаль, прислушиваясь, но не вмешивается: у него нет реплик, и нет суфлера, чтоб подсказал что-нибудь. "Если я вас не потревожу", - продолжает девочка; "Что вы, я очень рада", - возражает женщина. Автомобиль выезжает за ворота, аплодисменты, занавес.  
Такие диалоги никогда ни к чему не приводят: находятся другие занятия, другие увлечения, другие дома, где ждут гостей. Тревожное грозовое лето стоит на планете, девочка-горожанка дышит кондиционированным воздухом и бумажною пылью в присутственных местах, в правительственных зданиях. Некогда гулять и выполнять обещания, розданные так беспечно, государственным служащим не дают отпусков - значит, и ей тоже, ведь она не сеет и не строит, она помогает разрушать старый общественный строй. За это ей платят жалованье и обещают присвоить чин капитана, как только будет назначена дата нового славного похода. Чего еще желать? - да нечего, нет большего счастья, чем творить историю. И все-таки ей чего-то не хватает, раз она приезжает тайком из города в горы, всегда без предупреждения, и тихонько бросает камушки в закрытые створки - чтобы ей отворили и впустили в спальню.  
В спальне ждет Аннероза фон Грюневальд, двадцати семи лет, навещает ее Хильда фон Мариендорф, на шесть лет младше. Есть еще Конрад фон Модер, ему четырнадцать, он рисует в своей комнате, он пока не участвует в этой игре. Разница в возрасте не разделяет и не сближает; "я так давно родился", с улыбкой повторяет Аннероза чьи-то старые строчки, не дочитывая до конца. Только ей разрешено знать продолжение, и Хильда не спрашивает, но в домашней библиотеке ищет стихотворение и узнает, чем все кончится: "...если ты придешь и руку положишь мне на глаза, то это будет ложь". Голубая романтика, ломаный ритм, зеленые реки - далеки от нее, еще дальше, чем сама Аннероза; она захлопывает книгу и мигом забывает все, что прочитала. Она никогда и не запоминает стихи; ей по душе элементы точных наук: геометрические задачи, физические формулы, интегралы, гипотезы, доводы, опровержения. Тропки протоптаны из мира в антимир, все подчиняется перу и расчету, циркулю и линейке, и Хильда бросает камушки один за другим, точно зная, что добьется своего - ведь первый эксперимент подтвердил теорию: Аннероза всегда отворит ей окно.  
\- Аннероза, вы уже спите? Спустите вниз ваши косы, я хочу к вам.  
\- Что же вы делаете, Хильда? Забирайтесь скорее, кто-нибудь вас увидит.  
\- И примет меня за вора? - улыбается Хильда и ловко влезает в окно. Она легкая и сильная, повернись иначе ее жизнь - она стала бы акробаткой и качалась под куполом на трапеции. Аннероза знает - откуда? наверно, сама Хильда сказала ей об этом ночью, в счастливом полусне, - что она любила цирк: наездниц, жонглеров и воздушных гимнастов. Полеты, каскады, блестки, зиянье, пропыленная высота; ее балаганы возносились вверх, она украшала их арками и колоннами, заливала солнечным светом. Отец не запретил бы ей быть циркачкой, отец ее слишком любил, - но она сама не могла войти в видения, раскатиться на опилках и воспарить. Все, что ей осталось, - маленькие авантюры, кошачьи прыжки на подоконники.  
\- Вам и лестница не нужна, - замечает Аннероза. - Неужели вам совсем не страшно?  
\- Ни капельки. Я все детство лазала по деревьям, а они были гораздо выше.  
\- Обезьянка.  
Хильда бесшумно соскакивает на пол и обнимает Аннерозу. У нее прохладные руки, а щеки и губы горят, и поцелуями нельзя их остудить. Бедная девочка, как бьется ее сердце, верно, она всю дорогу бежала. И сколько Аннероза ни внушает ей: "Не надо, не любите меня", - все напрасно; Хильда отмахивается и сама не признает любви. Ей не с чем сравнивать, она наивна и мудра - одновременно, и что-то суровое есть в ее чистоте. Как странно ложиться с ней в постель и только целовать ее, только обнимать целомудренно. Аннероза к своим несчитанным грехам прибавляет еще один - желание: ее остывшая кровь бежит быстрее по жилам, когда она сжимает в объятиях юное тело. Расцвет давно позади, она движется к закату и окружает себя, как старуха, молодыми: мальчик Конрад прислуживает ей и сидит по вечерам у ее ног, девочка Хильда целует по ночам ее пальцы, расчесывает волосы и восхищается красотой - без корысти и горечи, не соперничая, не завидуя. В двойной влюбленности живет Аннероза, счастья ей не видать. Маленький Конрад вырастет и оставит ее: пажи не женятся на прекрасных дамах, лишь умирают от любви, но с нее довольно смертей. Маленькая Хильда выйдет замуж - а может, и не выйдет, состарится веселой девственницей; и до конца ничего не поймет ни в женщинах, ни в мужчинах. Как нежный математик, она лучше разбирается в вещественных и сюрреальных числах, в постулатах, уравнениях, алгоритмах и теоремах; поцелуи с Аннерозой удерживаются на грани между познаваемым и непознанным. А поцелуи с мужчиной - это заповедная зона, Хильда плечиками передергивает, когда ей намекают: недурно бы стать чуточку ближе к начальству, он вам отлично подходит, душа моя. Лучшей пары вам не найти, что же вы капризничаете? Кому-то непременно надо отнять у нее красную лилию, лишить дружбы, все свести к сексу. Разве нельзя быть просто коллегами и товарищами, разве непременно надо ко всему примешивать пол? И она, надменная и непробужденная, отвечает равнодушно: "Да я бы рада, но он, кажется, любит только мужчин". Кончено, не придерешься: он любит мужчин, а она любит политику, папу, лошадей, и - немножко - Аннерозу фон Грюневальд.  
Нацеловавшись вволю, они садятся рядышком на диван. И Хильда, сбросив высокие ботинки, подбирает ноги и льнет к Аннерозе, клонит голову ей на плечо, губами прикасается к шее, щекоча, а не возбуждая. Все бы ей резвиться, эльфу-проказнику, она в детстве не наигралась. И Аннероза напрасно пытается успокоить ее, напрасно прикладывает палец к ее рту, упрашивая: не смейтесь так громко, перебудите весь дом. В доме - только Конрад, и серебряные колокольчики, эльфийские шалости, не разбудят его. Он слишком устает за день, а ему надо рано вставать и варить кофе для Аннерозы, и жарить гренки - такие, как она любит: с молоком, яйцом и сахаром. Прекрасную даму не накормишь одними вздохами и серенадами: Конрад готовит супы и цыплят, запекает овощи, набивает пудинги орехами и изюмом, кружится по кухне, обнимая растрепанную кулинарную книгу. По вечерам, замерев у ее колен, он спрашивает влюбленно: "Что бы вы хотели скушать завтра, леди Аннероза?". И она отвечает, пряча улыбку: "Что-нибудь по твоему вкусу, Конрад". Даже в одиннадцать, тринадцать, пятнадцать лет, пока она жила дома и была счастлива, она всегда спрашивала у других, чего бы они хотели на завтрак, обед и ужин. Как добрая волшебница, она выполняла чьи угодно желания - кроме своих собственных. Теперь все изменилось, ей служит милый мальчик, человеческий детеныш, который все от нее снесет. Она не стала ни невестой, ни цветком, прошла по третьему пути и очнулась ведьмой. Ничто ее не спасет.  
\- Вы живете здесь, как узница в заколдованном замке, - повторяет Хильда беспечно. - Никому не показываетесь, от всех прячетесь, и принимаете только меня.  
\- А вы любите сказки, Хильда.  
\- Очень люблю. Я принц, я пришла, чтобы снять с вас заклятие.  
Она изворачивается, целуя Аннерозу в губы, и посмеивается над своими выдумками. Красавица, что проспала сто лет, умрет от поцелуя, и надо прежде сделать ей искусственное дыхание, надо завести ее измученное сердце. Хильда верит в новейшую психиатрию, в исцеление невидимых ран, в забвение, в прощенье и в прощанье. Пробираясь сюда сквозь заросли шиповника, она вырывает клочки одежды, рассыпает лепестки, роняет капли крови. Преграды встают перед нею, а она их преодолевает храбро и получает награду за свою отвагу. Бедняжка, бедняжка, созвездия тоже сводят ее с ума: ей мало обычной жизни и мелких подвигов, ей хочется сотворить чудо, спасти кого-нибудь, сачком поймать мотылька-вечность. Но двоих она не вытянет, надо выбрать одного: сестру или брата. И Аннероза отвечает беспощадно:  
\- Вы очень хорошая, и я рада, что вы приходите ко мне. Но, боюсь, вы никогда не сможете стать моим принцем, потому что вы - девушка.  
Еще можно вонзить ножницы для рукоделия в маленькую нежную грудь. Тогда удивление и боль смешаются, будто краски, на лице Хильды, на губах проступит розовая пена. Она не сразу умрет, она долго будет дышать и шептать изумленно: "За что, за что вы сделали это со мной?". Бедная девочка, да только за то, что вы хотели спасти меня. И Аннероза в мгновенном забытье видит других спасавших, ушедших-отошедших, истлевших до костей - лишь по рваным мундирам, лишь по прядям волос, золотых или рыжих, могильщики узнают, как хороши они были, и забрасывают их землей, и стучат лопатами, бормоча что-то, что уже не разобрать.  
\- Как вы суровы, - смеется Хильда, - неужели я так похожа на девушку?  
\- Что вы сказали?  
\- Немного глупостей, не обращайте внимания. По-моему, вы засыпаете.  
\- Нет, дружок, я просто задумалась. Но вы правы, пора спать, уже очень поздно. Давайте ляжем.  
\- Давно пора.  
Они спят раздетые под одним одеялом, они обнимают друг друга и целуют, они почти любовницы - и не любовницы вовсе, будто и не знают, что женщины могут любить женщин. Никогда они не говорят об этом, как-то к слову не приходится. Аннероза и здесь искушеннее Хильды, при старом императоре пороки цвели не пышнее, чем при новых правителях, - но аромат был гуще и слаще. О галантных дамах рассказывали анекдоты: ах, одна тетушка все время брала племянницу к себе в постель, ах, одна маркиза покровительствовала свежей дебютантке, ах, в девичьих интернатах учительницы отличали своих любимиц, но пребольно секли за проказы по голому телу. А в армии, в доблестной армии, таились иные пороки: там адмиралы - из тех, что помоложе, - приближали адъютантов, по вечерам вызывали к себе и долго не отпускали. Намеки слишком очевидны, не правда ли? Аннероза улыбается, вспоминая собственный ответ: "Да, но я думаю, мой брат не поступает со своими адъютантами так низко". Одиночество обучит и не таким вещам: говорят, теперь он засиживается допоздна не с адъютантом, а с советником, немолодым и некрасивым. Ведь молодость и красота лежат в земле, они невоскресимы. И притворяется ли Хильда простодушной, жалуясь Аннерозе: "Его превосходительство так часто прислушивается к советнику Оберштайну, а я боюсь, это дурное влияние". С ней никогда не знаешь наверняка - возможно, ей прекрасно известно, что мужчины делают друг с другом. Дурное влияние, как же. "Он любит только мужчин". Он любит только Зигфрида, - думает Аннероза, обнимая Хильду, - и никого на свете. И если вправду ложится с Оберштайном, то без любви и разговоров; а если не ложится - тем лучше, не будет после горевать.  
\- Покойной ночи, - шепчет Хильда прямо в губы ей, и целует нежно. А ответа уже не слышит, засыпает, как кошка, едва опустив голову на подушку. Аннерозе не спится, она баюкает Хильду, поглаживает по волосам. В темноте стирается граница между мужественностью и женственностью, в объятиях Аннерозы лежит сейчас очень юное существо, не принц, но и не принцесса, средний род. Маленькие груди остры, как у мраморного гермафродита, а между бедер... Аннероза вкрадчиво заводит вниз ладонь, будто надеется открыть Хильдин секрет, - а между бедер вьется пушок, Эолов пух, и если продолжить движение, если не остановиться сейчас - можно взять Хильду во сне. А потом она уже не будет чистой, как лилия, потом она позабудет все, что здесь видела, и оставит Аннерозу.  
Аннероза кладет руку ей на талию, охраняя целомудрие: вечности нет, Хильда все равно ее покинет. Не лучше ли продлить очарование, блаженство и безмятежность, прожить последнюю нежную дружбу до капли, до прощального дня? Ей чудится, что она сторожит юного Зигфрида, тонкого подростка - узкоплечего, застенчивого, смешного. Таким она видела его лишь в мечтах, не наяву: он повзрослел чересчур быстро и необратимо, будто знал, что не проживет долго. Теперь он улыбается с детской фотографии: все кончено, больше не надо гадать о будущем, милая, ведь все сбылось.  
\- Все-таки ты вернулся ко мне, - тихо говорит Аннероза, - в чужом обличье ты вернулся ко мне, Зиг.  
Хильда стонет сквозь сон и обнимает ее, упирается коленом в ее голые ноги. Не ревность, а жадность сжигает эту юную душу: все надо перепробовать, постичь, превзойти; днем она чтит погибшего Зигфрида, а ночью не хочет быть его тенью. Если надо бесплодно желать - желайте ее, а не кого-то другого. Она с ума сведет своими невинными и жестокими повадками, она сейчас слишком доступна, - и Аннероза, как сомнамбула, сжимает бедра и содрогается, выкрадывая наслаждение, тайком удовлетворяет себя, пока Хильда спит. Ничего, ничего, не считается, это неразделенный соблазн, фантазии, но не насилие. О ком угодно можно думать, выгибаясь на простынях и кусая губы; грязь и слизь не коснутся Хильды, не пристанут к ней. Спи же близ подруги своей нежной, на груди у нее, как сладко тебе засыпать, а мне пробудиться не мочь. Аннероза, задохнувшись, целует ее в шею и слышит трепет пульса под теплою кожей: слава богам, она еще жива.  
Убегает она на рассвете, в розовом дыму, пока Аннероза дремлет - или притворяется? Поцелуй Хильды никого не пробуждает, а усыпляет крепче: до свидания, до свидания. Из окна она выпрыгивает в туман и в росу, ежится от свежести, прячет нос в поднятый воротник. Красное пятно горит на ее горле, да она ничего не замечает, а если и заметит - днем, в тысяче городских зеркал, - пожмет плечами и решит, что мушка укусила. Мир вымыт начисто, от озера поднимается парок - нынче будет синий день, сладкий теплый день. Впору засвистать вместе с жаворонками, и оттолкнуться от земли - легонькую Хильду выдержит воздух. Ей снилось что-то путаное и восхитительное: она не помнит ни картин, ни фабулы, а только строчку, к ней обращенную: "Ведь вы катаетесь в крылатой колеснице". Это значит - она счастливица.  
\- Зачем вы здесь? - спрашивает кто-то, и она оборачивается. Музыка обрывается, крылатые кони бросаются врассыпную. Она по-прежнему счастлива - но не одинока больше: угрюмый Конрад смотрит на нее, спрятав руки за спину. И невлюбленная Хильда, интеллектуалка и логик, не различает ревности в его взгляде: когда ей предложили на выбор ум или чуткость, она взяла ум.  
\- Я навещала графиню Грюневальд, - весело отвечает она. - Не шуми, пожалуйста, она еще спит.  
Мальчику Конраду не докричаться до нее: она защищена непониманием и наивностью, эту броню не пробить. Если б она смущалась и опускала голову - все было бы легче, но она смотрит прямо, она спокойна и непорочна, и черт знает, что делать с ней - вызвать на дуэль? Так она засмеется в ответ и примет вызов в шутку, а не всерьез. И убьет Конрада по-настоящему: о, как жаль, неужели это были боевые патроны?  
\- Зачем вы приходите сюда? Вы здесь не нужны, вы только тревожите леди Аннерозу.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, я ее развлекаю. Ей скучно одной, в глуши.  
\- Она не одна, у нее есть я.  
\- Разве мы с тобой мешаем друг другу? - улыбается Хильда. - Ты развлекаешь ее, когда меня нет.  
Конрад крепче сжимает руки, еще чуть-чуть - и суставы отвратительно захрустят, а Хильда поморщится: ты дурно воспитан, мальчик, как тебе не стыдно. А ему не стыдно, ему от бессилия хочется плакать. Зачем вы пришли, зачем все испортили? - он бы прокричал это вслух, если б не боялся разбудить Аннерозу. Все испорчено непоправимо, нарушенное уединение нельзя восстановить. Теперь, когда он сидит по вечерам у ног Аннерозы, и она гладит его по голове, - о ком она думает, о нем или о Хильде? Теперь, когда сняли охрану вокруг поместья, не нужно приезжать с официальными визитами - и Аннероза принимает Хильду ночами, в своей спальне, куда Конраду не войти.  
\- Вы не можете ее спасти, - говорит он в отчаянии. - Вы не можете ее защитить, потому что...  
\- Потому что? - она все улыбается и смотрит на него с любопытством. Он младший, она старшая, им не договориться, она все равно выиграет - ей повезло родиться раньше. И у Конрада нет оружия против нее: она неуязвима.  
\- Потому что вы девушка, - шепчет он. - И вам не нужна графиня, вам нужен ее брат.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - без смущения отвечает Хильда. - Они оба нужны мне. Или, может быть, оба... не нужны.  
Ей пора бежать, она машет ему рукой - приветливо, как товарищу, а он ее ненавидит. И не может одуматься и забыть, смотрит ей вслед и бормочет: "Вы холодная, вы жестокая, вы только играете, вам нет до нее дела, вы не смеете, не смеете ее мучить!". Никто не услышит его шепота, и Конрад отводит душу. Как ему поступить - отправиться ли к графине и сказать прямо: "Она издевается над вами, вы ей не нужны, не принимайте ее больше..."? Но он знает наперед, что графиня не послушает его и улыбнется мягко, и прикоснется белыми пальцами к его щеке. "Спасибо, Конрад, а теперь ступай". И когда Хильда вернется - о, непременно вернется, как убийца, - графиня вновь раскроет окно ей навстречу, обнимет и привлечет к себе.  
Маленький Конрад жарит гренки, глотая слезы: в мире все перевернуто, и девушка побеждает мальчика, забирает перчатку и розу прекрасной дамы. Они вдвоем живут долго и счастливо, а он прислуживает на кухне и слепнет от горя. И даже горничная не утешит его, прижав к пышной груди: в этой истории слишком мало героев, для горничной места нет. Кто-то должен страдать в одиночестве от несчастной любви, и Конрад вытаскивает пустой билетик, короткую спичку. Ты проиграл, малыш, иди-ка выгребать золу из очага, пока они нежатся на пуховиках: леди Аннероза и Хильда, ее милый друг.  
\- Что случилось, Конрад? - мягко спрашивает Аннероза, спустившись к завтраку. - Отчего ты грустишь?  
\- Оттого, что вы любите ее, леди Аннероза.  
\- Ты ошибаешься. Фройляйн Мариендорф - добрая девушка, мне хорошо с нею. Но я ее не люблю.  
\- Она тоже не любит вас, - говорит Конрад с отчаянием. Его слова ничего не изменят, на него даже не рассердятся, не накричат, не прогонят прочь. Он стучит по стеклу, и Аннероза, как глухая, читает по губам все, что он говорит, ловит смысл, а не звук. Пахнет горячим хлебом и кофе со сливками, они вдвоем на кухне, словно супруги, и это слишком жестоко, это нельзя вынести.  
\- Я знаю. Она никого не любит, и в этом нет ничего плохого. Такие люди рассудительны и справедливы, они никому не делают зла.  
\- И добра тоже. Она оставит вас, когда ей станет скучно.  
\- Так всегда бывает, Конрад. В конце концов... всегда становится скучно.  
Он хочет ответить, что никогда не заскучает с ней и никогда ее не покинет. Но слишком поздно, она его не услышит, задумавшись о другом. Тонкий луч прикасается к ее белому лицу, золото соперничает с золотом - но волосы все равно вспыхивают ярче, посрамляя солнце, лампады и свечи. Она в рубище будет прекрасна, в лохмотьях и обносках она затмит всех. Но Конрад знает точно, что любил бы ее, даже если б ожоги и язвы изуродовали ее лицо, любил бы больную, калеку, старуху. А Хильда обманет ее и предаст, упорхнет, соскучившись в горах, спустится в долину и не вернется. Сердце ее ненадежно, душа любопытна и холодна; разве можно доверять ей, разве можно надеяться на ее постоянство? Он вытирает руки и подходит к Аннерозе, опускается на колени и говорит:  
\- Я всегда буду служить вам, леди Аннероза. Я люблю вас.  
\- Прости, - отвечает она, помолчав секунду, - я не слышала, что ты сказал.  
Все они плавают в словесном пространстве, накрепко заткнув уши, чтоб не лопнули барабанные перепонки. Аннероза не слушает Конрада, Хильда не слушает Аннерозу, а Райнхард слушает один только призрачный, потусторонний шепот и не хочет других собеседников. Срезанная рыжая прядь в медальоне слишком мала, нельзя накрутить ее на палец; он теребит цепочку, раздражаясь, и велит говорить скорее. От горя у него портится характер; он не срывается на Хильде, но отыгрывается на мужчинах, вспыхивает и гаснет, стесняясь своего гнева. Хильда встречает в коридоре Оберштайна и проходит мимо, не кланяясь, не ожидая поклона в ответ. Ей все известно, и хочется обернуться и сказать дружески: "Мне жаль вас, господин советник, вы не знаете, как опасны такие связи". Да он, наверно, сам понимает, во что впутался, с его-то умом. Он ищет безответной любви, потому что не способен к ответной. И если Райнхард когда-нибудь загонит его в угол, он пожмет плечами и произнесет с досадой: "Я вас люблю, но это не ваше дело".  
Эту фразу все рвут друг у друга из рук: лучшей отповеди не найти. Им легко быть любовниками и скрывать свою связь: в окружении Райнхарда нравы чище, чем при старом дворе. Оберштайн тоже лишен пола - как сам Райнхард, как Хильда; сексуальный подтекст зашифрован и скрыт, до него не добраться без ключа. Эротические импульсы не стоят внимания, приличные люди их не замечают, не удостаивают замечать. У них есть дела поважнее, они больше волнуются из-за того, что урод Оберштайн дает Райнхарду подозрительные советы. Детали можно и опустить: пускай Райнхард спит с кем хочет, лишь бы вставал поутру. На женских перинах он скорее разнежится и забудет свои мечты, если уж выбирать - то мужскую военную любовь, без детей, без обещаний, без клятв. О наследниках подумают после, пока и завещать-то нечего, кроме пыльного дворца и помятой короны.  
Никаких доказательств нет, и не надо: не станут же они целоваться у всех на виду. Хильда тихо стоит в дверях и смотрит, как Оберштайн застегивает манжету на запястье Райнхарда. У этих мундиров нового образца очень тугие пуговицы, не так-то просто справиться с ними самостоятельно. Какое счастье, что у слепца Оберштайна гибкие и ловкие пальцы. Минуты не пройдет, а все закончится; лучше немного подождать снаружи. Хильда неслышно шагает назад, за порог, прикрывает дверь и глубже вдвигает папку подмышку. Жаль, что она не умеет петь, а то бы замурлыкала под нос, чтобы скоротать время. Там, в кабинете, Оберштайн отпускает руку Райнхарда и выпрямляется: вот и все, а вы боялись, ваше превосходительство. Видите, совсем не больно, вы даже ничего не почувствовали.  
\- Ах, прошу прощения, - говорит Хильда шепотом и кокетливо улыбается дверной ручке и замочной скважине. - Я и не знала, что вы заняты. Я зайду, когда вы закончите, ваше превосходительство. Я приготовила вам бумаги на подпись.  
Я, я, я - что за дикое слово. Она утверждается среди остальных, мягко и настойчиво втискивается в один строй с мужчинами, вытягивает руки по швам. Если б она имела какие-то виды на своего командира - наверно, почувствовала бы обиду или ревность. А ей только странно и немного смешно. Ах, бедный, бедный мальчик Райнхард, вы совсем измучились без ласки, все-то вам нужен кто-нибудь постарше и желательно - с проседью. Не припудрить ли и ей виски для красоты - может, тогда он обратит на нее внимание? Ей не нужно его тело - пусть Оберштайн его ласкает и молчит; ей нужна душа Райнхарда, его помыслы, его надежды. Она ему хочет добра, она, как ангел, стоит за правым плечом и привычно прикасается тонкими пальцами к кобуре.  
\- Я все сделаю для его превосходительства, - говорит она вечером под треск поленьев в камине. - Я предана ему.  
\- В самом деле? - рассеянно отвечает Аннероза. - Я очень рада.  
\- Вы не ревнуете?  
\- Что вы сказали? Ах, что вы. Нет, конечно, нет.  
Зачем бы ей ревновать Райнхарда, если он и так принадлежит ей безраздельно? Никто не разрушит их "мы", даже любовь; ведь они любили одного и того же человека. Но печальная зимняя сказка давно окончена: Зигфрид умер, не выбрав ни брата, ни сестру. Тем лучше и тем хуже, больше они никогда не разделят чувство напополам, никогда не прильнут к возлюбленному с двух сторон, не пройдут вместе, взяв его под руки. Они оба не любят Хильду - так, она им не рвет сердца. Аннероза обнимает ее нежно, устыдившись ли своей нелюбви? А Райнхард - ах, не вспоминает ли о ней сейчас, наклонившись низко над бумагами, исписанными ее рукой? Черные четкие буквы вырастают, точно в увеличительном стекле, даже глазам больно. И он хрипит и кончает, заливает белым ровные строчки, и принимает сперму Оберштайна, поцелуй в шею. У них служебный роман, они занимаются сексом в кабинете, в перерыве между делами, когда все расходятся по домам. Хильде повезло, ее приглашают в мягкую постель Аннерозы, а не раскладывают на столе.  
\- А если б он полюбил меня и позвал замуж, вы все равно были бы рады?  
\- Да. Вы подходите Райнхарду лучше всех, он был бы счастлив с вами.  
\- А вы сейчас лжете. Вы были бы не рады, если б мы с ним влюбились друг в друга. Может быть... оттого, что тогда я отняла бы его у вас?  
\- Не говорите глупостей, дружок, конечно, нет. Но мне было бы жаль вас.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что тогда... вы стали бы такой же, как все девушки. - Аннероза улыбается и смотрит в огонь, поглаживая ладонь Хильды. - Да, вы просто вышли бы замуж и были счастливы.  
Аннерозе не по чести такое счастье - и, может быть, не по нраву? Она не ищет ни замужества, ни материнства, ни веселья, она хранит верность бедным костям на кладбище. Странно переплетаются в ее прошлом королевское распутство и чистая любовь к чистому мальчику, любовь, не имевшая ни имени, ни лика. И что тогда ждет ее в будущем: снесут ли ей голову, как фаворитке Дюбарри, бросят ли в пруд, как мадемуазель де Фреваль? А может быть, она тихо скончается во сне через полвека, превратившись в красивую старуху с белыми локонами и тонкими морщинами. И тогда ее тоже положат под камень с гирляндами и лилиями, под бок к истлевшему возлюбленному.  
Она несчастна, она одинока - затворница, изгнанница с разбитым сердцем. Отчего же глохнет ее голос, когда она предсказывает Хильде радостную жизнь, легкий путь по проторенным дорогам? Что плохого в том, чтобы стать такой же, как все девушки: стрекозой в кудрях и воланах, беспечной, нежной, женственной? И безгрудая Хильда, амазонка Хильда, не умеющая носить платья, поддается минутному озорству и спрашивает лукаво:  
\- А если б я захотела жениться, а не выйти замуж?  
\- Это ваше дело. Но разве вы кого-нибудь любите?  
\- Никого. Только папу, вас, и его превосходительство... совсем немножко.  
\- Очень хорошо, - серьезно отвечает Аннероза. - Я рада. Пожалуйста, любите его хоть немножко. Как брата, как командира, как товарища... как угодно. Я прошу вас об этом, Хильда, больше мне некого попросить.  
Чересчур часто Аннероза говорит сегодня о своей радости - и еще бледнее, еще печальнее ее лицо с тяжелыми ресницами. Как знать, не пытается ли она устроить судьбу Райнхарда - не оттолкнуть от него Хильду, а наоборот, свести их вместе, соединить их руки? Она раздувает искорку, все средства пробует - и намеки, и уговоры, и лесть, и собственное очарование, кровное сходство с братом. Чем-то Хильда непременно соблазнится, она уж почти влюблена - в сияние, в легкую поступь, в благоухание и белизну. Еще пару капель отравы влить в ее бокал - и все будет кончено. Но как же переубедить брата, любящего только мужчин, что ему сгодится и девушка, похожая на мальчика?  
\- Я выполню вашу просьбу.  
\- Если вам не слишком тяжело...  
\- Мне не тяжело, я все для вас сделаю. Знаете ли, я восхищалась вами, когда еще мы не были знакомы, - говорит Хильда, дыша разлитой в воздухе грустью. Ее взгляд угасает, голова клонится на плечо Аннерозы; она сейчас слаба и хрупка, податлива, как восковая кукла, и можно делать с ней, что угодно, даже расплавить ее в каминном жару. - Я знала, что именно вы помогли его превосходительству подняться так высоко... и я знала, какой ценой вы этого добились. Вы казались мне удивительно сильной, сильнее всех женщин, которых я знала, сильнее меня самой. Я бы не смогла вынести то, что вынесли вы, я бы сломалась. Но когда я увидела вас, я поняла, что вы не просто сильны, вы очаровательны. Я не знаю никого красивее вас. Не бойтесь, я совсем вам не завидую, я просто люблю смотреть на вас, и мне никогда не надоедает.  
\- Значит, вы любите только мою красоту?  
\- Нет, ваш свет. Потому что вы сияете, вы золотая.  
Ее везут в триумфе одиннадцатый год подряд - ее, покрытую золотой краской с головы до ног. А она все живет, свыкнувшись со своими страданиями, и не смеет с ними расстаться: ведь они без нее пропадут. Впору рассердиться: зачем она не хочет сделать маленького усилия, зачем не пытается стать счастливой? Столько мужчин с восторгом припадут к ее туфелькам и воскликнут: "О, графиня, как вы прекрасны!" - лишь успевай выбирать. В конце концов, ее одиночество ненормально: она еще так молода, она обязана влюбиться и снять вдовью вуаль. Нельзя бороться с женской природой, с тягой к детям, мужу, очагу; нельзя отдаваться горю, надо переступить через "не хочу". Ну же, леди Аннероза, напрягитесь немножко, подумайте о себе.  
Довольно, ее долги закрыты, пальцы омыты водой. За свою свободу она заплатила сполна, теперь уж никто не сумеет застегнуть новое ожерелье на ее шее. Жизнь во дворце отвратила ее от мужчин, холодное тело не хочет материнства. Конрад заменяет ей сына: не нужно пеленать его и кормить с ложки, не нужно окружать его заботою, он вырос из младенческих штанишек. И все-таки он дитя, и Аннероза спокойна рядом с ним и почти весела. Пока он юн, он не стесняет ее и не нарушает границ; он не тревожит так, как тревожит Хильда. В нем нет этой мутной нечеловеческой крови, скрытого равнодушия ко всему в мире, он отзывчив и горяч, и его жаль - за безответную доброту. Если б можно было вспрыснуть ему немножко эгоизма под кожу - он стал бы счастливее.  
\- А ведь я больше не приду к вам, - признается Хильда, и ее голос все тот же - сонный, восхищенный, ласковый. - Я совсем позабыла сказать вам: я ухожу на войну.  
Нет ни мужского самодовольства, ни мальчишеского хвастовства в ее признании: Хильда просто предупреждает, чтоб ее не ждали больше ночью. Все ясно, все предрешено: Иоанна, как известно, сильнее всего любит меч, а не своего командира - пусть и сражается ради него, и для него хочет взять Орлеан. Невинные хворостинки трещат в огне - предвестием огромного, смертельного костра. Но пленных дев уже давно не сжигают на площади, отмеченной крестом. Она прощается с Аннерозой нежно и без сожалений, целует в губы, благодарит и не обещает вернуться; она знает цену своим словам и не лжет в утешение, да и зачем утешать, если Аннероза все равно не расстроена? Вряд ли она погибнет, но путь, выбранный ею, ведет лишь в одну сторону - прочь от этих гор и этой планеты.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Аннероза, - очень хорошо. Вы позаботитесь там о Райнхарде.  
\- Конечно. Если понадобится, я умру за него, не сомневайтесь.  
\- Не шутите так, Хильда, это нехорошо.  
\- Вы правы, - легко соглашается Хильда, - я больше не буду.  
Найдутся и без нее желающие умереть за Райнхарда; а ее поберегут на крайний случай, когда никого вокруг не останется. Как бы ни страшна была битва, Хильда, скорее всего, выживет; и Аннероза не тревожится, провожая ее, не холодеет от дурных предчувствий. На этот раз все обойдется. А ей не привыкать к расставаниям: как часто она смотрела вслед улетающим кораблям и входила в комнату с балкона, брала вышивание и считала дни до конца войны. Движения ее механически и отработаны, одно и то же несчастье не случится дважды. Зигфрид погиб, Хильда будет жива. А Райнхард - о, Райнхард заговоренный, Райнхард теперь и вовсе бессмертен.  
И вдруг становится нечем дышать от тоски. Горло перехватывает, и ей чудится, что даже ногти синеют. К чему этот дом и клумбы, расшитые подушки, платочки, занавески, к чему закаты и ласточки, солнце в зеркалах, к чему Конрад и Хильда, спутники-фавны, если Зигфрид погиб. Как странен этот приступ неутоленной любви, физическое влечение к мертвецу; зачем она не догадалась срезать у него волосы, зачем уехала, не дождавшись похорон, не взглянув на него в последний раз - в гробу? Теперь она обречена ему и обручена, теперь ей слышится, что Хильда вздыхает так, как вздыхал Зигфрид, - и можно с ума сойти от воспоминаний. Нет между ними внешнего сходства, и тем мучительнее эти совпадения: неуловимые жесты, угасающие улыбки, легкое дыхание.  
Аннероза за плечи обхватывает Хильду и прижимает к себе, зарывается губами в распахнутый ворот. Артерия бьется на белой шее, Хильда вздрагивает и смеется - ей щекотно, она не понимает этого порыва, ничего не боится. В своей невинности и глухоте она близка к Райнхарду - тот тоже с детства знал лишь свои чувства, слышал себя одного. Как же им сойтись, как договориться друг с другом? И Аннероза думает бессильно: нет, Райнхард никогда не полюбит ее, оттого что слишком любил Зигфрида. Ему не нужна замена, Зигфрид неповторим; а для утешения, для ласки сгодится кто-то вовсе непохожий - как этот угрюмый советник Оберштайн с тусклыми глазами. Лучше быть не может, лучшее отнято навсегда - так пусть будет хуже. И значит, Аннероза мягче и уступчивее своего брата, раз приближает к себе Хильду, изливает на нее нежность, сохраненную для другого.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Аннероза, все будет хорошо. Его превосходительство обязательно победит, я знаю.  
\- Но что будет потом, после победы? - тихо говорит Аннероза.  
Хильда не понимает, конечно, для нее все просто: потом он взойдет на престол, даст новые законы, проведет реформы. Она только догадывается о его жажде, о сквозной дыре в сердце, которую ничем нельзя заполнить и заткнуть. Но ее практический ум не способен постичь это отчаяние; когда одна цель поражена, надо выбрать следующую, вот и все. Надо двигаться дальше, не оглядываясь, ее гибкое тело страшится не смерти, а паралича. Она человек мира, она легко сменит мундир на сюртук и займется градостроительством, просвещением, защитою архитектурных памятников. А Райнхарду - что делать Райнхарду после войны: стрелять в тире и играть в оловянных солдатиков?  
\- Что вы сказали? Я не расслышала.  
\- Ничего, забудьте. Прежде надо победить, а потом будет видно.  
Все-таки существует крохотная вероятность, прозрачный, как чешуйка, шанс: Райнхард сумеет остановиться и опомниться, распрощаться с оружием. Кто сказал, что не он участвует в войне, а война участвует в нем? Аннероза не помнит, Аннероза щурит дальнозоркие глаза, боясь увидать будущее. Ради спасения Райнхарда она пожертвует Хильдой, не раздумывая, отдаст и объятия, и томление, и голубиные поцелуи; все, что угодно, только бы он жил в любви. Но ее дар никому не нужен, это непоправимо: Райнхард умрет. Она одна стоит на обрыве и смотрит вниз, туда, где ничего нет: как чума поедает саму себя, так и Райнхард себя уничтожит. Ей уже не страшно и не жалко, обреченность больше страха, больше отчаяния.  
\- Аннероза, вы замерзли? У вас руки совсем ледяные, что случилось?  
\- Ледяные, в самом деле? Ну, вы преувеличиваете, у вас всегда горячие руки, и вам кажется... Пустяки. Просто сегодня холодная ночь.  
Лучше лечь, пока не начался озноб: нервная дрожь передается по воздуху, а Хильде надо спать, и не тревожиться попусту. Она и засыпает, как всегда, едва вытянувшись под одеялом, сладко и безмятежно, не дожидаясь, пока погасят свет. Ее губы невинны и розовы, будто никогда не целовали. "Фраголетта", - думает Аннероза и сама удивляется - откуда приходит это земляничное имя, почему прилипает к Хильде? А следом, перегоняя друг друга, набегают строки: "Твоя сладкая маленькая грудь, твоя короткая стрижка, твои узкие, мягкие бедра и стройные ноги, твой странный девственный запах..." Вот гадость, что за бессмысленные эротические стихи. Но Аннероза смеется беззвучно, забавляясь игрой с собственным сознанием: оно снова ищет удовлетворения, презирая стужу, горечь и смерть. Предопределенность, оказывается, не мешает наслаждаться: гимн извращенной, андрогинной, немой любви звучит до конца. Аннероза знает, что ее мир разрушится (он уже рухнул наполовину), и все-таки играет в мяч, и шепчет про себя, целуя спящее лицо Хильды: "Мои губы пылают, прикасаясь к тебе, и алая кровь распускается, будто цветок, там, где я тебя целую". О, эта горечь так сладка, и крылья возлюбленной легки; она уходит прочь, и ее ножки ступают бесшумно, словно пантерьи лапы. Безликая, бесполая, безмолвная, она принимает поцелуи и не отвечает на них, замкнувшись во сне и в незнании.  
Аннероза просыпается утром одна. На подушке рядом лежит тугой бутон, сорванный в ее же саду: последняя, прощальная шалость и нежность Хильды. Больше нет ничего, ни волоска, ни позабытого платка, ни следов под окнами; верно, она одевалась, не торопясь, и убегала легко, на пуантах, как танцовщица со сцены. Снизу пахнет кофе, Конрад уже встал и приготовил завтрак; весь свет пробудился, и лишь одна Аннероза не смеет вылезти из постели. Тело ноет, волосы тяжело оттягивают голову назад; она чувствует себя слабою и разбитою, и долго надевает чулки. На простыне краснеет свежее пятнышко, у нее начинаются месячные кровотечения. Оттого низ живота наливается жаром и возбуждением: так всегда бывает, в эти дни она испытывает желание, которое нельзя утолить. Природа шутит с нею, соблазняет и отступает, ничего не добившись; надо только потерпеть, все пройдет само собой. Если б Хильда осталась еще на одну ночь - о, тогда бы ей пришлось постонать; но ее больше нет, и Аннерозе суждено одной взбивать подушки и извиваться, повторяя всем телом ее (его) черты - так тоже говорил кто-то, ниоткуда, с любовью.  
Закрытое синее платье ей к лицу. Давно покончено с девическими цветами, пусть нежные невесты носят палевые и розовые тона, а Аннероза уже не так молода. Из-за вуали волос она глядит на мир, как волшебница Шалот; высокий ворот защищает ее тонкое горло от петли, от ножа, от чужих пальцев. Кофе остывает внизу, и Конрад беспокоится, конечно, но не смеет попросту крикнуть: "Леди Аннероза, завтрак готов!". И она медлит, неторопливо застилая кровать, и булавкой прикалывает бутон к корсажу, пронзает его насквозь. Лепестки еще крепки и упруги, но увянут к вечеру; а до тех пор - отчего бы не пронести этот дар на груди, как кокарду или алую букву.  
\- Доброе утро, Конрад, - говорит она, спускаясь в кухню. - Кажется, сегодня будет жарко. Ты хорошо спал?  
Выскобленный деревянный пол усыпан солнечными пятнами, по ним сладко ходить босиком. Конрад снимает крышку с блюда: сегодня на завтрак омлет с овощами, а к нему подсушенный хлеб, виноград со льда, масло. В молочнике белеют сливки, черный кофе сварен с гущей - как любит Аннероза; а Конраду все равно, он выпьет с нею и желудевый отвар, не чувствуя горечи. За столом они сидят друг напротив друга, размешивают сахар, расстилают салфетки на коленях. Муха жужжит на окне. Аннероза права: сегодня будет теплый день, но здесь, на высоте, легче переносить жару, с гор и от озера веет прохладой. Ее бледные щеки розовеют, она ест с аппетитом, и Конраду приятно смотреть на нее; он не знает, что завтракающая или обедающая женщина разрушает свои чары. Под глазами у нее лежат легчайшие тени, ресницы длинны и черны без краски, тонкие пряди сияют и вьются на висках. Она сжимает виноградину узкими пальцами, будто хочет выдавить сок, - и кожица трескается, обнажая белую мякоть. Конрад думает, что в этом есть что-то обворожительное и жестокое, - и повторяет про себя с наслаждением: "обворожительное" и "жестокое". Аннероза выплевывает косточки на тарелку.  
\- Наверно, он еще кислый, - замечает Конрад. - Самый вкусный виноград поспевает позднее, перед холодами.  
\- Нет, он сладкий, попробуй сам.  
\- Что вы хотите на десерт к обеду - дыню или сливы?  
\- Выбери, что хочешь, Конрад, мне все равно.  
Как прелестно и мужественно ее безразличие: она не обдумывает меню, она ест все, что ни предложит Конрад. Иногда они меняются местами, и тогда он становится гостем, а Аннероза хозяйкою входит на кухню и напевает, стуча ножом, будто ласковая убийца. Ей не нужно заглядывать в поваренную книгу, все рецепты она помнит наизусть. Самой себе готовить невесело; не будь рядом Конрада - она ела бы наспех, не ощущая вкуса. Но теперь некуда торопиться, они никого не ждут и долго сидят за опустевшими кофейными чашками. Ощипанная виноградная веточка похожа на рыбий скелет; и Конрад думает - не запечь ли форель на ужин? В белом соусе он надеется утопить все страдания и недомолвки.  
\- Да, будет жарко, - повторяет Аннероза негромко. - Надо хорошенько полить цветы, иначе они засохнут. Поможешь мне?  
\- Конечно, - отзывается он.  
Она уходит наверх, чтобы переодеться: в синем платье душно даже утром. Придворные наряды давно подарены горничным; перчатки до локтя, кружева, нижние юбки, веера, пряжки, браслетки, запечатанные флакончики духов, пеньюары, безделушки, шляпки - все, все стало чьим-то приданым. Уезжая, она бросила шуршащие вещи, как груду перьев, выползла из старой шкуры. Перед кем ей теперь красоваться, перед Конрадом? А он любит ее сильнее всего в простом летнем платьице с короткими рукавами; и не нужны ему вырезы, оборки, украшения и банты. Бедный мальчик, он растет в глуши, он ужасно неприхотлив. К зеленому лифу не приколешь алый бутон, и Аннероза прячет его в шкатулку; там лежат уже зеркальце с костяной ручкой, белая лента, игла дикобраза, маленькая карточка с парой слов и твердым росчерком "З.К." в конце. Вот и все ее имущество, больше от нее ничего не останется на земле, когда она умрет.  
Как жаль, думает Конрад, как жаль, что он не умеет хорошо рисовать. Фотографии слишком точны, чрезмерная четкость линий портит красоту Аннерозы; нет, лучше бы написать пастелью ее портрет, в павильоне или у обломанной колонны, под сенью шиповника. Но она не согласится позировать художнику, она сторонится чужих; и ее прелесть нельзя запечатлеть и сохранить под стеклом. В дворцовой кладовой лежат в сырости парадные холсты: покойный император и его фаворитка изображены вместе, и лица их неузнаваемы. Мыши медленно объедают края, добираясь до розовых туфелек, до инкрустированной перламутром трости. Через несколько лет, во время уборки, найдут рамы и раскрашенные лохмотья, и выкинут тайком: небольшая потеря для истории и искусства.  
Она пройдет, не тронув эха, выскользнет на рассвете из дома и из вселенной. Конрад сметает крошки со стола и думает: как же ее удержать и нужно ли удерживать? На песке не отпечатываются ее следы, она шагает слишком легко. Он ловит ее в неумелых набросках, карандашом и тушью чертит ее силуэты в альбоме; и сам не узнает Аннерозу в этой женщине-птице с накрахмаленными крыльями. То ли у него нет таланта, то ли у нее нет души; рисунки дурны, а она прекрасна. Он подбирает ее золотой волос и обвивает вокруг пальца, превращая в кольцо; он пытается постичь эфемерную суть через нитки ее одежды, обрезки ногтей, надкусанный хлебец. Он допивает каплю холодного кофе из ее чашки. Он ни на дюйм не приближается к ней.  
\- Конрад? - зовет Аннероза.  
Луч падает наискось, словно прожектор, она выхвачена из тьмы, поставлена посреди большого света. Золотые пылинки взлетают вверх, оседают на ее плечах. Он не отвечает на зов, он хотел бы спрятаться под стол, забиться в щель между шкафами, скрыться от этой сумасбродно цепкой красоты. Голос Аннерозы сейчас приносит боль: впору зажать уши и закричать пронзительно и тонко, на одной ноте, отгоняя безумие. Он с силой отворачивает кран, заглушая и затапливая все вокруг текущею водой. И нет реки, которая разделила бы их - чтоб они простирали друг к другу руки в певучей тишине.  
\- Я помою посуду и приду к вам, - отвечает он громко. - Подождите меня, пожалуйста.

***

Вместе с Хильдой исчезает затянувшееся лето. Ртутный столбик падает вниз, как в кризисе, гаснет тифозный жар, и снова можно дышать. Серый дождь стучит мелко-мелко, в воздухе стоит водяная взвесь, и ветер гонит листву, старых лампочек тусклый накал... В лужах ничего не отражается, сколько Конрад туда ни заглядывает; всюду муть и мокрая земля, и круглые капли ползут по щекам Аннерозы. Она выходит в плаще, спрятав волосы под капюшон, и срезает увядшие стебли; ей не зябко в сыром саду, она не боится простуд. А Конрад бредет за нею и подает ножницы, прикасается красными пальцами к ее руке. Они еще не привыкли сидеть дома, дождь их не страшит - сладко промерзнуть, а потом отогреваться, переодевшись в сухое, и жарить булочки на каминном огне. Как скудны сельские развлечения в дурную погоду, что делать женщине и мальчику, если они не хотят целоваться, - может быть, играть на клавесинах? В траву падают яблоки, и никто их не собирает: они кислые и червивые, даже на варенье не годятся. Что толку переводить сахар, лучше грызть его просто так, откалывая молоточком голубоватые куски от большой головы.  
\- Ты не замерз? Бедняжка, у тебя, наверно, ноги промокли, - говорит она без сердца и наклоняется, срывая последнюю ягоду земляники. - Хочешь?  
\- Нет, ешьте вы, я не хочу. И мне вовсе не холодно, постоим здесь еще немного? Пять минут?  
\- Пять минут. Помнишь, мы с тобою учили французский язык? Как будет "земляника" по-французски?  
Зачем ей знать это, - думает Конрад, - не все ли ей равно теперь? Зачем она вспоминает снова эти мертвые слова: "земляника", "мечта", "облака", "уголь", "свет", "дымка", gris-perlé, corallien, azuré, violet - сколько их было, бессмысленных и нежных созвучий! Они их заучивали зимой, вдвоем спасаясь от тоски, они произносили, как заклинание: le rêve, les nuages, la houille, la lumière, la brume, и новые, новые, взахлеб: les larmes, la mélancolie, le diable, le naufrage. Потом наскучила и эта игра. И легче махнуть рукой и солгать, что все перезабыл, легче справиться в словаре, легче выдумать что-нибудь на ходу - все равно никто не поймает! - но Аннероза ждет, и он отвечает послушно:  
\- La fraise.  
\- La fraise, - повторяет она, - да, верно. Малина - la framboise, черника - la myrtille, вишня - la cerise...  
\- Смородина - la groseille.  
\- А fragola?  
\- Я не знаю. Наверно, на каком-то другом языке... их же было так много.  
\- Да, очень много.  
И все они умерли, и никому они не нужны. Сколько веков никто не звал: "Fragola!", откуда, из какой могилы речи явилась она к Аннерозе? За нею летят стихи - на третьем уже языке: "I dare not kiss it, lest my lip press harder than an indrawn breath". Не те ли строфы она переводила без рифмы и ритма, убаюкивая Хильду? "Но твой рот создан из вина и огня, и я целую твою сухую грудь, моя душа льнет к твоей душе, твои губы тянутся к моим губам..." And mine it is, это последняя строка.  
Раздавленная земляника течет по ее пальцам, она бормочет механически: "O sole desire of my delight! O sole delight of my desire!" - и не боится, что Конрад услышит ее сквозь шелест дождя. Темный плащ липнет к платью, увядшие, убитые цветы лежат у ее ног. Конрад сам хотел бы стать цветком и приникнуть к ее подолу, приласкаться и умереть, и если ее хорошенько попросить, она, может быть, заколдует его, обратит в маленький ландыш, в полевую травку, в былинку-однодневку, и прихлопнет каблуком. Ей легко удаются крохотные злые чудеса, ей не быть невестой - ведь она сделалась ведьмой от горя и бедствий. Огоньки светятся в ее глазах, и побелевшие губы скрывают жестокий оскал. И Конрад знает, что она шепчет - страшные, сладострастные, чужие заклинания, которые никому не навредят.  
\- Пойдемте домой, - говорит он, когда она замолкает. - Уже больше пяти минут, и вы простудитесь.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает она, - ты прав, пойдем.  
На ветру дребезжат водосточные трубы. Аннероза поправляет капюшон, воскрешая одним движением страшно далекие века: когда все люди жили на одной планете, варили золото, щебетали на тысяче языков, водили на цепочках горностаев. Ее лицо опять тихо и ласково, ягодное мясо стерто и смыто с рук. Она не ведьма и не преступница, она усталая, милая, еще молодая, еще красивая женщина в испачканных башмаках. Как сказать "башмаки" - может быть, les sabots? Он не смеет спросить, он стоит, потупившись, как нерадивый ученик, и раздумывает отчаянно, будто вся жизнь его зависит от этого никчемного вопроса: как правильно - les sabots или, допустим, les bottes? Или deux petits souliers - но те, кажется, нарядные, легкие башмачки для балов, в них нельзя ходить по лужам. Ах, не все ли равно!  
\- А ведь ты растешь, Конрад. Скоро будешь с меня ростом, а потом и перерастешь. Как быстро, ты еще весной был мне по плечо, помнишь?  
Он ничего не помнит, он привык глядеть на нее снизу вверх. Как можно сравняться с нею, это же кощунство, грех. В позабытых религиях, умиравших вместе с языками, были ангелы - с оливковыми ветвями, мечами, книгами, свитками; и Аннероза - тоже ангел, он вечно будет ей по плечо. Когда бы его спросили: чего он хочет в жизни? - он ответил бы скороговоркою: быть мальчиком ее светлоголовым и укрывать ее плащом от зимних вьюг, от зимних вьюг. Из пестрых осколков он составляет свои желания, выкладывает мозаику и боится дунуть, чтоб она не рассыпалась.  
\- Что ж с того, что я расту?  
\- Тебе надо учиться. Ты не можешь провести здесь всю жизнь.  
\- Но я же учусь здесь, с вами.  
\- Этого слишком мало.  
\- Но я не хочу покидать вас, леди Аннероза. Я буду жить с вами, я буду учить языки по книгам.  
\- Так нельзя. Ты скоро станешь взрослым, я состарюсь...  
\- Вы никогда не состаритесь, - пылко говорит Конрад.  
Аннероза рассеянно гладит его по голове. Через год, много через два она отправит его в город, благословит, поцелует в лоб и накажет учиться хорошенько. И он уже не найдет обратной дороги, позабудет горы и деревья, росу и иней, позабудет проклятый стук ставней в полночь, и лицо Аннерозы тоже позабудет. Так всегда бывает в сказках, к покинутому источнику не возвращаются, он течет только в памяти. Нет, она все равно никогда не состарится, а он согнется, одряхлеет, утратит рассудок, и перед смертью будет звать: "Леди Аннероза! Леди Аннероза!" - и прислушиваться - не идет ли она по тропинке, с голубями и единорогами?  
В ноябре начинается война, стайки звезд доходят до края неба и исчезают, а Аннероза смотрит им вслед, спокойно и сосредоточенно, словно считает: все ли улетели? Другие заклинают, стоя у окон: о, пожалуйста, вернитесь живыми, - а она больше не верит счастливым заклятиям. Улетаете? Улетайте, улетайте, и дай вам бог. Ни алмазом, ни кончиком пальца не пишет она на стекле имя Хильды: скорее забудутся очаровательные глаза и лапки. По ночам уж никто не прокрадывается в ее спальню, не слышно ни смеха, ни болтовни. Хоть бы она погибла, думает Конрад и сам пугается своих злых мыслей. Нет, не нужно, пусть живет, но никогда больше не приходит сюда. Она чужая, лишняя, дурная, она девушка, без нее лучше. Вдвоем они засиживаются допоздна, при огне, и он читает Аннерозе вслух - не о любви, о нет, а о путешествиях и битвах, о чудесных открытиях, об утраченных картинах, о разрушенных соборах, о сожженных библиотеках. Все распадается, все истлевает, а она просит читать дальше и вышивает лилию - не на подушке, не на скатерти, а на знамени.  
\- Вы скучаете о ней?  
\- О ком, Конрад?  
\- Вы беспокоитесь о ней?  
\- Я беспокоюсь о брате.  
\- Может быть, она никогда не вернется.  
\- Ты устал? Ступай спать, уже поздно.  
Любопытных жестоко наказывают, и он легко отделывается: его только отсылают спать, а не выжигают глаза. Тень Хильды - обнаженной или закованной в латы - еще живет в этом доме, меч ее блестит в лунных лучах. Нельзя говорить о ней, надо забыть, что она была на свете. Конрад возвращается ночью, скользит, как привидение, в просторной белой рубахе. Ему бы свечу в руки, чтоб он покаялся в грехах, - но не в чем каяться, все преступления у него впереди. Даже дверь не скрипит, когда он прокрадывается внутрь, в тихую голубую спальню Аннерозы. В окне видны неподвижные созвездия, качается черная еловая лапа, бормочет сверчок. На постели белеет смутно длинное, странно вытянутое тело: в сумраке искажаются пропорции, складки одеяла драпируют спящую, словно труп или манекен. Конрад знает, что она одна, и подходит ближе, садится на краешек. Он не хочет ничего дурного, только посмотреть, как она спит и покойно дышит, только наклониться к ее волосам, только поцеловать одну прядь... Чье имя она тогда прошепчет во сне, кого позовет - брата, Зигфрида, Хильду?  
\- Что мне делать? - говорит он беспомощно. - Я люблю вас.  
Аннероза спит, сомкнув побледневшие веки, Аннероза видит сны. Маленький Конрад сидит в изножье и молится ей, беззвучно шевелит губами, перебирая свои "люблю". В комнате свежо, он замерзнет к утру, простынет, сляжет. И тем лучше, сейчас ему хочется заболеть насмерть и исчезнуть, выцедив до капли это блаженство - просто быть рядом с нею, любоваться, не дотрагиваясь, обожать и ничего не желать взамен. Больше нет ни обид, ни предательств, ни ревности: какая разница, с кем она изливает свою печаль? И впервые Конрад думает: хорошо, что Хильда - девушка. Что бы ни случилось, она не причинит Аннерозе лишней боли, у нее просто не хватит для этого сил.

***

Ты дремлешь, подруга моя, дитя на груди материнской. За мысом зеленый закат потух, фиалки на далеких лугах давно увяли; Конрад, смирившись, ждет возвращения Хильды - но она не возвращается. Все равно, она больше не играет ни в принца, ни в солдата: ее лицо смягчается, юношеская твердость сменяется девичьею нежностью. Гремят коронационные торжества, «ура» кричат на всю планету, и сколько ни закрывайся подушкой, услышишь-таки сквозь вату: новый император милостив к своим соратникам, новый император щедро рассыпает назначения и посты. Первого он делает министром, второго – маршалом, третьего – генерал-губернатором, а четвертую – личным помощником. Теперь она одна стоит в хрониках рядом с ним, оттеснив Оберштайна в тень. Роман завершен, закрыта последняя страница; Райнхард отныне не любит мужчин и никому не отдает предпочтения. По экрану они проходят вдвоем, и Конрад смотрит на Аннерозу - не окликнет ли она, забывшись, Хильду или брата, обоих вместе? Она не шьет и не вышивает, ее праздность похожа на оцепенение; а взгляд равнодушен, насмешлив и холоден. Неужели она этого и ждала, неужели она задумывала, что так все и будет? Ее предчувствия сбываются, и ей смешно: да разве Хильда могла ее спасти? Полно, пусть идет мимо, за золотыми локонами Райнхарда, такими же, как локоны его сестры.  
\- Отчего вы не пригласите ее в гости, леди Аннероза? - спрашивает Конрад. Он растет, ему уже неловко сидеть на скамеечке у ее коленей. - Мне кажется, она могла бы найти время и навестить вас.  
\- Мне не хочется, - отвечает Аннероза, - я отвыкла от нее. К тому же, она теперь очень занята.  
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
\- Я не знаю наверняка, но я догадываюсь. Ведь она секретарь императора, а это ответственная должность. Если, конечно, служить всерьез, а не для красоты...  
О, разумеется, она служит всерьез, недосыпает ночей, запудривает круги под глазами. Ей некогда бродить по горам и гостям, некогда влезать в чужие окна. И Конрад думает без ревности, с взрослой тоскою: как быстро она поддалась новому очарованию, милая, бедная, неверная подруга. Что ж, значит, он победил, и у него больше нет соперников? Но торжества тоже нет, он перенимает печаль Аннерозы; он отрекается от эгоистичной любви и ничего не ищет - ни объятий, ни признаний. Как можно желать что-то для себя, если она уже ничего не желает? Все кончено, они живут покойно и смирно, словно старики, и только не молятся - оттого, что больше некому молиться. И если Хильда снова постучит в окно, ее даже не услышат: это ветер, решит Аннероза, это северный ветер.  
\- Разве вам не жаль, что она совсем вас забыла? Она ни разу не навестила вас после войны...  
\- Тем лучше. Она хорошая девушка, ей незачем привязываться ко мне.  
\- Но вы привязались к ней, - говорит Конрад.  
\- Немного. Поэтому мне лучше ее не видеть.  
Неужели она скажет сейчас, что приносит несчастья? Как просто оправдать чужое бесстрастие и принять вину, склоняясь покорно: плечи выдержат еще одну ношу. Ах, леди Аннероза, да ведь вы несчастнее всех вокруг, вам ли беспокоиться о благополучии Хильды? Она сама как-нибудь устроится, она ловкая. Вы бы подумали о себе. Конрад глотает эти разумные советы, колом встающие в горле; пробуждающееся мужское самомнение может завести чересчур далеко. Когда возникает эта гадкая мысль: наплевать на разницу в возрасте, он мужчина, она женщина, она должна прислушиваться к нему? Прежде ничего подобного не было; неужели это пол, как черт, нашептывает ему мерзости на ухо? Лучше бы насылал непристойные видения, с ними легче бороться.  
\- Вы рассердитесь на меня, если я спрошу...  
\- Я никогда не сержусь на тебя, спрашивай, что хочешь.  
\- Вы не хотите быть третьей, правда? Вы хотите, чтобы она выбрала его величество, и поэтому вы не пытаетесь увидеться с нею. Вы отступаете и...  
\- Конрад, послушай меня, пожалуйста, - перебивает Аннероза, и он умолкает, смущенный ее жестким голосом. О, она может быть властной, когда захочет, она научилась повелевать за десять лет при дворе: ласка и кротость там хороши до известных пределов. - Я считаю, что фройляйн Мариендорф вольна выбирать сама. Если она захочет навестить меня, будь уверен, она это сделает. Но я не имею права отнимать ее время и докучать ей приглашениями, потому что я свободна, а она связана службой.  
\- Да, я понимаю. Но вы не ответили мне.  
\- Какого ответа ты ждешь? Я не желаю вмешиваться в ее жизнь.  
Аннероза не говорит обидное: "Ты поймешь, когда вырастешь", - он все понимает сам. Последний приступ ревности проходит, будто детская корь. Ему стыдно и грустно; но он не смеет поцеловать ее руку и попросить прощения - нельзя к ней прикасаться и нечего прощать. И впервые его настигает одно желание: прочь отсюда, на свободу, в город - с гор. Ах, Аннероза так прозорлива, не зря она предсказывала, что когда-нибудь и Конрада потянет в путь. Ведь он завидует Хильде не за то, что Аннероза ее обнимала, а за то, что Хильда все видела - и моря, и планеты, и сражения. А он знает только маленькую улицу, где жил в детстве, кадетское училище и подбитый корабль, да этот дом, да Аннерозины глаза. Недостижимая крепость Гаерсбург обращается в сон, просторные комнаты становятся тесны, и поезда томительно гудят из долины, прощаются и торопят: поспеши, ты завтра будешь старым и уже ничего не захочешь, помни об этом, крепко помни. А остальное, деточка, забудь.  
\- Вот и все. Давай не будем больше об этом говорить, хорошо?  
\- Да.  
\- Все равно она никогда сюда не придет. И лучше так. - Она добавляет в сторону, задумчиво, будто припоминает что-то далекое: - А то я умереть бы не могла...  
Конрад знает продолжение, Конрад сам и читал ей эти стихи. "Я жизнь пила бы из твоих ладоней". Красиво и туманно звучит эта фраза, возможно ли, что Аннероза сейчас чуть-чуть рисуется перед ним и бравирует своею твердостью? Это маленький изъян, как родинка на чистой коже; немножко тщеславия перепало ей от брата, немножко самолюбия, смягченного иронией и хорошими манерами. В другое время, в другой жизни, она держала бы литературный или политический салон, принимала гостей, улыбалась, играла, писала письма своим друзьям и далеким возлюбленным. Она могла бы стать великой женщиной и затмить Райнхарда; и Хильда-мотылек, падкая на чужое сияние, не променяла бы ее ни на кого другого, была бы ей супружески верна. Какие б сны им снились наяву, какою музыкой бы их качало... Полно, Конрад мечтает за нее, от любви спрягает глаголы в сослагательном наклонении, пока Аннероза принимает настоящее без горечи, без вздохов, без упреков. Он юн, а у нее нет возраста, она почти вечна.  
И нельзя попросить: "Отпустите меня"; он привязан к ней накрепко и безнадежно, пришпилен к ее платью, как брошь. Иголочка пронизывает насквозь его сердце, он трепыхается и слабеет, он скоро совсем сдастся. Разве может он теперь прожить без нее - и разве она выдержит одна, если никто не будет варить ей кофе, выдергивать сорняки, составлять букеты? Некому его заменить; ах, надо было раньше уговорить и улестить Хильду, обменяться с ней одеждою и вместо нее убежать на войну. И в старых водевилях нет такой выдумки: мальчик притворяется девушкой в мужском мундире, запутывая любовников и любовниц, и приносит победу развеселому полководцу, что сидит на барабане и полирует ногти. Маркитантки танцуют канкан, взвизгивая и задирая ноги, солдаты курят трубки на бивуаках, вестовые носятся в столицу и обратно, враги поют комические куплеты, все умирают понарошку, а потом выходят кланяться.  
\- Я хочу нанять девушку тебе в помощь, - говорит Аннероза. - Нехорошо, что ты один занимаешься хозяйством, тебе это тяжело.  
\- Но я справляюсь, и мне вовсе не тяжело.  
\- Нет, Конрад. Ты мой воспитанник, а не слуга, ты должен учиться, а не мыть кастрюли.  
\- Но я люблю мыть кастрюли, - беспомощно говорит Конрад.  
Она смеется. Она сама забыла, что ей нравилось мыть посуду и готовить обед; ее тонкие руки, обсыпанные мукой, были белы и прекрасны. У нее свой взгляд на воспитание мальчиков: довольно, Конрад, ты наигрался в домоводство, пора взяться за учение. С тех времен, когда он чуть не стал юнгой у мятежников, он сохранил и пронес в памяти вызубренный наизусть Устав, строевую подготовку, послушание и расторопность. Хорошо, но маловато для мирной жизни; с такими способностями надо поступать в университет, а не торчать в глуши, разыгрывая Керубино на побегушках, верного пажа. Аннероза ему добра желает, ведь кто-то должен о нем позаботиться. К ним приходят деревенские женщины, моют окна, стирают, натирают полы; в доме найдется место для постоянной служанки - и для полудюжины лакеев, камеристок, шофера и повара. Когда комнаты полны прислуги, легче соблюсти невинность и расстаться с любовником - или ласкать его, не скрываясь, презирая сплетни на кухне.  
\- Только кастрюли?  
\- И сковородки, и тарелки, и чашки. Ведь она разобьет ваш фарфор...  
\- И украдет серебряные ложки. С каких пор ты стал таким скупым, Конрад? Тем лучше, если она перебьет посуду, мы купим новую, вот и все.  
Губительные перемены должно встречать с улыбкою. Не так ли поступает двор императора, получив приказ о переезде на другую планету: пора сушу бросать, пора душу спасать. Один вмиг превращается в провинциальный музейный комплекс с обветшалым дворцом и фамильными особняками эпохи расцвета и упадка; воздух в городе очищается от дыма. Отныне, любезные подданные, живите, как хотите, до свидания, вы - свободны. В концертных залах и в гостиных пианисты и пианистки берут один и тот же аккорд, повторяя растерянно: "Уехал. Как уехал..." И Аннероза нанимает служанку в долине, милую опрятную девушку, приманивает порядочным жалованием и одним выходным в неделю. Дочерей из богатых семей отдают в пансионы, дочерей из бедных семей - в услужение. Она замирает посередине: родители у нее зажиточные люди, но незнатные, ей бы учиться, да кто ее возьмет на курсы? Можно выйти замуж, можно сидеть дома, а можно поработать, и она выбирает третий путь. У нее льняные косы, синие ленты и синие глаза, она смеется невпопад, печет пироги и каждый день стирает пыль с книжных полок, чтоб почитать украдкой. Конрад следит за ней завороженно, как влюбленный, но не помнит ее имени, но не слушает, когда она щебечет с ним, задает вопросы и сама на них отвечает. Что ему до ее жизни и души, когда он видит в ней юную Аннерозу, свою ровесницу.  
Рассчитывает ли Аннероза и их свести (с ума?), нарочно ли выбирает девушку, похожую на себя, - или все устраивается случайно, без ее желания? Наступает первая осень после Хильды, вторая - после Зигфрида Кирхиайса. Нежный румянец выцветает на щеках Аннерозы, и лицо ее отныне бело - без кровинки: ни капли алого не подмешано к белизне. Она все реже вышивает по вечерам рядом с Конрадом, все раньше поднимается в спальню, отговариваясь усталостью или мигренью. Ничего страшного, не надо доктора, это мелкие женские недомогания, они скоро пройдут. Он не докучает ей расспросами и только просит отдохнуть, а служанка приносит холодный компресс и молоко, и тревожится, что леди Аннероза так бледна. Не о чем волноваться: император и его двор далеко, на Феззане, и Хильда не одолеет столько световых лет за одну ночь, не явится, как прежде, под окна Аннерозы с фонариком в руке, не окликнет, смущая сон; нет, не о чем, но Конрад места себе не находит, и сам бьет чашки и блюдца, а потом тайком собирает осколки. Вечерние туманы ложатся на землю, огибая дом, и в них, как в снегу, бродят черная птица и голубая. В пустой гостиной он сидит на скамеечке с книгой в руке, но некому читать вслух, одинокий голос звучит глухо и жутко. И служанка приоткрывает дверь, заглядывает внутрь, боясь и желая увидать то, что живет в ее фантазиях: призрак, галлюцинацию, химеру.  
\- Вы звали меня, сударь? - робко спрашивает она.  
\- Нет, вам показалось.  
Конрад не смеет говорить ей "ты", Конрад отвечал бы ей "сударыня", если б не боялся ее обидеть. Она знает свои обязанности, она решит, что над ней издеваются, и заплачет на чердаке с пауками - где же еще плакать маленькой служанке? У нее хорошенькая светлая комната, кружевные чепчики, герани на подоконнике; слезы сами высохнут на глазах, чуть только она туда войдет. Бедняжка, бедняжка, она ведет хозяйство серьезно, как замужняя дама, и хочет, чтоб ей по воскресеньям заказывали обеды и ужины на всю неделю. Надо заботиться о расходах, надо помнить о бюджете; она и горничная, и кухарка, и экономка, она всюду поспевает и не замечает, что никому не нужны ее старания. Метелочка из петушьих перьев висит у нее на боку, словно шпага.  
\- Леди Аннероза уже легла спать?  
\- Да, она очень устала и просила ее не тревожить. Я принесла ей печенья, но она сказала, что не голодна.  
\- Вот как?  
Еда невкусна, вода горька, и даже тусклый свет слепит глаза; приметы уходящей жизни окружают Аннерозу, и она не борется со своими недугами. Чем она больна? Ответ так прост: "тоскою". Никто не выведет ее из зарослей шиповника, она сама не в силах выйти, она обречена бродить по своему убежищу и узилищу. Зигфрид погиб, а Хильда не сумела или не захотела освободить ее, сорвала розу с груди и бросила на землю. Тарелочка с печеньем, кувшин молока, стакан воды с сахаром стоят на столике у ее изголовья, словно лекарства. Ведь служанка не знает, что она будет страдать и все равно не умрет.  
\- Посидите со мной, - предлагает Конрад, - вы, верно, устали.  
Она мнется, не смея сесть в кресло Аннерозы - ведь так она окажется выше Конрада, будто госпожа. Может быть, он все-таки тайком смеется над нею и пытается ее унизить? Но в простом и свежем лице Конрада даже самый подозрительный человек не прочтет затаенной насмешки; он хорошо воспитан, приветлив и участлив, и ему неловко сидеть, когда девушка стоит. В невинной вежливости нет соблазна, и ягненок с бантиком на шее, с косами по плечам, не чует опасности. Родители велели ей остерегаться мужчин, а не мальчиков. Он подвигается, и она садится на край скамеечки, подобрав юбки, сохраняя благоразумную дистанцию. Никто не обвинит ее в легкомыслии и кокетстве - напротив, все восхитятся ее строгостью.  
\- Вы заняты с утра до вечера, хлопочете, будто пчела. Отдохните, прошу вас.  
\- Что вы, сударь, мне и работы никакой нет. Я только подметаю и готовлю, а вы почти не едите, и миледи тоже кушает, как птичка. Не пригласить ли доктора из долины, как вы считаете? Или лучше из города?  
\- Не стоит. Леди Аннероза не больна, не нужно ее тревожить попусту.  
\- Но до чего же странно, что миледи никто не навещает. Неужели у нее совсем нет друзей?  
\- Больше нет, - отвечает Конрад и вспоминает Хильду - давно ли он видел ее в последний раз, в расстегнутом жилете, с росою в волосах. - Все разъехались, кто куда. Но я думаю, она все равно была бы им не рада. Ей нравится быть одной, понимаете?  
\- Ах, - говорит служанка, - наверно, миледи тоскует о том бедном молодом человеке, которого она так любила.  
Вот еще одна жертва книжного воспитания: она начиталась романов, и теперь ей кажется, что после гибели возлюбленного нет утешения. Прелестная, возвышенная история разворачивается в красивых декорациях: Аннероза, бледная героиня, увядает под бременем своего горя. А все не так-то просто, живут ведь и с разбитым сердцем, и даже вовсе без сердца. Конрад украдкой прикасается к ее юбке и чувствует тепло и тяжесть круглого бедра; сейчас мнимое и истинное ощущения равны друг другу, воображение торжествует над разумом. Пальцы тихо трут оборочку; служанка ничего не замечает, не ведает, что надо крепче сдвинуть колени и приготовиться к бою. И сам Конрад не думает о соблазне, тень юной Аннерозы лежит на ковре, под туфельками служанки. В полутемной комнате они прячутся, будто дети в чулане, и боятся выйти наружу.  
\- И все-таки, хоть вы и говорите, что миледи нравится быть одной, мне кажется, ей очень одиноко. Пусть ее друзья разъехались, но они могли бы писать ей раз в неделю, разве не так?  
\- Возможно, у них нет времени.  
\- Нет времени, чтобы написать маленькое письмо?  
Иногда в ящик падают конверты, надписанные четким секретарским почерком; Конрад относит их Аннерозе на вытянутых руках, как яд или жабу. Незачем рассказывать служанке об этой переписке, пусть верит, будто весь мир оставил ее госпожу. Какие вести таятся в узких листочках, о каких победах, реформах, законах и указах читает Аннероза и о чем пишет в ответ? Из новой столицы к ней приходят не любовные и не дружеские послания, а бюллетени и политические сводки, с неизменною припискою в конце: его величество здоров и спокоен, нет повода для тревоги. Отношения прерваны резче, чем у супругов, и известно ли императору Райнхарду, что его сестра тоже почти здорова и спокойна? Наверно, секретарь не докладывает ему о таких мелочах. И все-таки это не по-человечески, думает Конрад и притрагивается к руке служанки, разрушает преграды, воздвигнутые взрослыми.  
\- Я тоже никому не пишу, - улыбается он, и она не убирает руку. У нее горячие, мягкие пальцы, еще не загрубевшие от домашней работы, если их поцеловать, на губах останется вкус соли или соды, нежные атомы мыльной пены. - У меня никого нет, кроме леди Аннерозы. А она была так добра и согласилась позаботиться обо мне...  
\- Неужели вы совсем одиноки?  
\- Я рано осиротел, у меня не было родственников. Если бы не леди Аннероза... кто знает, что бы со мной было? Наверно, я бы сейчас служил в армии.  
\- Вы слишком молоды, чтобы воевать, - серьезно отвечает она. - А когда вы вырастете, война, наверно, кончится. Должна же она когда-нибудь закончиться, правда?  
\- Да ведь она уже закончилась. Его величество заключил мир, неужели вы не знали?  
\- Нет, я слышала... но мне кажется, что война все равно продолжается. Я привыкла... Знаете, я никогда бы не подумала, что миледи - родная сестра его величества. Она такая милая, такая простая.  
\- Вы тоже милая, - говорит Конрад и не помнит, не знает, не желает знать ее имени, - вы очень, очень хорошая.  
Книга падает на ковер. Война продолжается, кровавые битвы сменяются нежными и ожесточенными схватками один на один, под тусклою лампой. Конрад притягивает ее к себе и губами тычется в сухой рот, заглушая возмущение. "Оставьте, как вам не стыдно..." "Пожалуйста, я ничего дурного..." Слова сталкиваются, высекая искры; и объяснения, и протесты утрачивают смысл. Они спорят шепотом, как любовники, он настаивает, а она не желает, и ее гибкое, горячее тело ускользает из его объятий: не догонишь, хромоножка, не поймаешь. Вдвоем они мечутся по гостиной, будто играют в кошки-мышки, уворачиваются от мебели и сами закручивают лабиринт, откуда нет выхода. Она вскрикивает, увидав себя в зеркале: щеки горят, как алые фонари, косы растрепаны, в ужасе разинут рот. Хрустнув, переламывается каблучок, так всегда бывает в погонях; от фавнов надо убегать босиком. Споткнувшись, она летит на пол; сейчас убьется, как ребенок, и заплачет в голос: "Ааа, из-за вас я порвала чулки!". Видите, что вы натворили, это вы во всем виноваты! Но Конрад уже настигает ее и прижимает к себе что есть сил: все, попалась, нимфа, стой, не уйдешь из сети.  
\- Миледи прогонит меня, если узнает, отпустите, ну отпустите же...  
\- Она не прогонит...  
Конрад мог бы сказать: "Она не узнает", - но как скрыть от Аннерозы это нежное сопротивление, опрокинутую скамеечку, звуки поцелуев? Она лежит наверху, распустив волосы, голубой лунный свет заливает ее лицо. Столько ночей она обнимала Хильду и шептала пустые и блаженные слова, пока Конрад томился от бессонницы и слушал ее шепот через весь дом. Сегодня его очередь. Он не хочет ничего дурного, он не смеет расстегнуть даже верхнюю пуговку платья и мнет белый фартук и черный корсаж, бормоча: "Аннероза, Аннероза". Оболочка останется неповрежденной, он не разобьет скорлупу и не прорвет плеву, он невиннее всех в этой истории, хоть и знает, откуда берутся дети и как занимаются любовью. Но в объятиях служанки он ищет дружбы и спасения от кошмаров; ему нужен товарищ, сестра, ровесница, Хлоя. Как на тайном свидании, они целуются молча и про себя считают минуты, чтоб разбежаться с боем часов.  
\- Нельзя, - шепчет она наконец прямо в губы ему, и обхватывает ладонями его голову, взъерошивая сухие волосы, - нельзя, уже поздно. Мне пора спать. Я приду сюда завтра, хотите?  
\- Конечно, хочу. Вы придете?  
\- Приду, приду.  
\- Вы не обманете?  
\- Никогда.  
\- Приходите непременно, приходите, что бы ни случилось, я вас буду ждать.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Шорох платья, скрип двери - и вот ее уже нет, последнее прикосновение смыто с щеки Конрада. А он чувствует себя повзрослевшим на несколько лет, и предчувствие разлуки вкрадывается в его душу. Они только прижались друг к другу, только согрели руки у разведенного наспех огня, - но впереди уже брезжит рассвет и конец пути. Теперь он знает, как это бывает: поцелуи поцелуями, а пожизненного счастья ему не видать. Для маленькой служанки отыщется хороший жених в долине, с детства знакомый булочник, аптекарь, молодой лавочник. Его, конечно, будут звать Альбертом, и он не посмеет целовать ее при всех. И она, взяв расчет, присядет в книксене перед Конрадом и объяснит: "Я вас очень люблю, но что мне с вами делать? Надо же как-то устраиваться".  
Это голос Хильды звучит в ушах, это она, невидимкою пробравшись в дом, пробежав по космосу - от двери до двери, стоит сейчас перед Аннерозою и рассказывает, отчего ее бросила. "Надо же как-то устраиваться", - повторяется беспощадно и уверенно одно оправдание для всех изменников. А еще, конечно: "Вы сами этого хотели, я нужна ему больше, чем вам". Конрад становится двойником Аннерозы, проживает ее очарование и отрезвление, и в конце концов осознает: никогда не пытайся перестать быть одиноким. Вот разгадка устойчивого существования, спокойного балансирования на шаре: ничего уже не будет, поэтому смирись. Он наклоняется и поднимает книгу, ощущая вину за то, что так легко отшвырнул ее ради поцелуев. Старый коленкоровый переплет отходит от верхней крышки, блок рассыпается, страницы крошатся, как сухое печенье. Он раскрывает наугад и читает ответ на чей-то вопрос: "Начинается это по-разному — страстью, дружбой, удивлением, состраданием, чувственным влечением, эротическим любопытством... но кончается это всегда одинаково — мужчиной, с которым они уходят".  
Через несколько дней он произносит эти слова вслух перед Аннерозой и ждет обиды или узнавания. Ведь в раскрытой книге так говорят о женской беспримесной любви, от которой другая женщина, не выдержав, убегает с мужчиной - "эротически бездарной бестией". Эта любовь не держится ни на семье, ни на быте, ни на долге, она распадается от собственной тяжести. Значит, для таких, как Хильда, - она непосильна: ее быстро разбирают на частности, анализируют и сдают в утиль. Договор написан на песке, проще простого стереть его и палочкой начертать новый. Конрад ни за что не признает универсальность формулы: он не женщина, он нормален, он никогда не чувствовал привлечения к своему полу. С маленькой служанкой у него все по-другому; он из последних сил проводит черту, отделяя извращенную связь от естественной, и сам понимает, как смешна и искусственна эта преграда. А Аннероза, выслушав все до конца, кивает, а потом протягивает руку и треплет его по щеке, как мраморного Амура.  
\- Бедный Конрад, - говорит она, - мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Не расстраивайся, если ты хочешь любви, тебя будут любить, не хуже других. Но никогда не отказывайся от одиночества, оно лучше всего на свете. Разве ты не чувствуешь сам?  
\- Если я откажусь, будет слишком больно?  
\- Да. И потом ты все равно поймешь, что искал что-то совсем другое.  
Что "другое"? - Конрад не хочет и спрашивать. Чего же проще теперь, получив разрешение, заняться экспериментами, поставить опыты из физики и физиологии, прибегнув к помощи маленькой служанки. Сколько юношей из его круга так и растут, обнимая блондинку за блондинкой, пока не придет пора жениться на девственнице-брюнетке? Конрад, может быть, чуть-чуть застенчивее и инфантильнее, женское воспитание перебило в нем привычки кадетского корпуса; но организм все равно требует своего - и выпросит, в конце концов, нормированную порцию любви. Он только начинает позже своих сверстников - и он спасен от секретных болезней, борделей, утомления и пресыщения; упрямство и верность заменяют ему чистоту. Ему не с кем соревноваться в постельных подвигах, не с кем шептаться, перечисляя соблазны; он несет свое целомудрие, не чувствуя тяжести. Но совсем никого не любить - вредно для здоровья; когда он осмелеет, он задерет служанке платье, а потом, зарывшись в подушки, заплачет от омерзения и скуки. Лучше не торопиться и еще немного побыть милым и робким, не осложняя существование сексом: ему всего пятнадцать, пусть он и кажется совершеннолетним. Он рослый, красивый и очень несчастный мальчик.  
Служанка спускается к нему, трепеща, почти каждую ночь, и целует долгими поцелуями, и - как знать? - не жалеет ли, что он так благороден и сдержан? С восхитительною деликатностью пожимает он ее руки, склоняет голову ей на колени и носит вместо галстука синюю ленту из ее волос. Ах, что за вертеровские безумства, - улыбнулась бы Аннероза; но улыбки нет, она наблюдает за ними серьезно, как наставница и покровительница. Конраду она посоветует возбуждающее средство, служанку научит, как уберечься от беременности, а если все-таки будет ребенок - она сама его удушит, приняв на себя чужое преступление. Расшитый покров распростерт над ними, защищая от ливней, хулы и молвы. Серебряные монетки копятся в кошельке, побрякивают тяжко, когда служанка подбрасывает кошелек в ладонях. Конрад не дарит ей ни серег, ни конфет, Конрад не заговаривает с ней днем; и порой ему кажется - он сыт по горло, он ее ненавидит. Но пока еще не пришел срок развязаться с нею: Аннероза на ее стороне. Зимою выпадает снег, засыпая дорогу в долину, и тогда они втроем живут отшельниками, готовят на каминном огне и играют в карты. Темнеет рано, Аннероза снимает нагар со свечей и подолгу стоит у окна, глядя на замерзшее озеро. О чем она думает в эти минуты, чьи следы пытается разглядеть? "Ваш ход, миледи", - зовут ее, и она оборачивается с улыбкой, пряча козыри на груди. Они жульничают по очереди, чтоб было интереснее, самостоятельно постигают шулерскую премудрость и ловят друг друга: да у вас крап, да ты передергиваешь, да мы же сговорились. Как в салоне, они записывают ставки и проигрыши мелом, спорят и угрожают дуэлью: Конрад вызывает служанку, служанка бросает перчатку Аннерозе, а Аннероза обещает прислать секундантов с утра.  
Лихорадочное веселье закончится вместе с морозом, они торопятся, они хотят наиграться досыта. Уронив карту, Конрад нагибается и видит маленькие башмачки Аннерозы - с черными цветами вместо пряжек. Он мог бы припасть к ним и поцеловать, спрятавшись под столом от служанкиной ревности, но Аннероза подгоняет сверху: скорее, скорее, Конрад, мы ждем, - и он выпрямляется, покраснев от натуги и вожделения. Черные цветы являются ему во сне, и тогда уж он приникает к ним губами без помехи, не страшась окрика и скандала. Ведь даже в сильные холода они спят порознь, каждый в своей постели, пусть маленькая служанка и жалуется Конраду, что мерзнет одна под одеялом.  
\- А я лучше сплю, когда в комнате холодно, - отвечает он рассеянно. - Попробуйте грелку.  
\- Скоро станет теплее, - утешает ее Аннероза, - здесь морозы не длятся долго.  
\- А если не хотите грелку, можно накалить кирпич и завернуть его в ткань, и положить в постель.  
\- Вот увидите, завтра снег начнет таять.  
Служанка плачет и ждет весны. В долине не бывает таких снегопадов, липкого и ледяного воздуха, в долине она дома, ей дышится легко. А здесь она все чаще чувствует себя чужою и ненужною, и все чаще замечает - ах, проходит любовная куриная слепота! - что Конрад не зовет ее по имени. И ни разу, забывшись, он не заменяет "вы" сердечным "ты", оставляя последний непреодолимый барьерчик. Прежде эти мелочи не достигали ее сознания, теперь она запоминает все и считает жестоко и тщательно, отмечает промах за промахом - как вы строги, дорогая кропотунья, как придирчивы. Конраду не будет пощады за его равнодушие, за сдержанность, за то, что он любит другую. Служанка сметает влюбленные письмена, зачеркивает каракули, и подставляет для поцелуев щеку, а не губы. Им надо бы расстаться раньше и опьяниться разлукою, а они идут к трезвому разрыву и уже не могут друг друга простить.  
В мае она берет расчет и сухо просит у Конрада синюю ленту: она ни одной чужой ниточки не уносит, так почему же должна отдавать свое? Хмурые морщинки проступают на юном лбу, тонкий карандаш снует вдоль строк, отмечая крестиками, что сделано, а что еще нет. Не от работы старится служанка, а в предотъездных хлопотах; и Конрад никак не может застать ее одну: она избегает встреч - наедине. Лишь в присутствии Аннерозы, как адвоката, она согласна беседовать с ним, отвечая односложно да или нет. Карты заброшены, уютное братство на троих распалось: поиграли, и хватит. За два дня до ее отъезда, ровно в полночь, Конрад подходит к ее двери и дергает ручку - напрасно, закрыто навсегда. Ему бы пожать плечами и уйти, но в драме свои законы: надо дождаться отклика, надо соблазнить ее луной, сиренью, росой. Иначе романтическая развязка будет незавершенной, и служанка волей-неволей вернется снова и запутает все еще сильнее. Он тихонько стучится и зевает со скуки - да что же она так крепко спит, это несносно.  
\- Кто там? - вдруг спрашивают из-за двери.  
Конрад слышит шелест ее ночной рубашки, стук сердца, урчание в желудке. Их разделяет тонкая деревянная плита - полтора-два сантиметра, не больше; он мог бы выломать дверь плечом, ворваться внутрь, швырнуть служанку на теплую постель и овладеть ею - как в книгах, как в пьесах, как в поэмах. Смех подступает ко рту, как рвота, еще миг - и он сядет на пол и захохочет на весь дом; ну куда ему в насильники и соблазнители, он мастью не вышел. А бедная служанка надеется на что-то и пальчиком прикасается к щеколде - верно, хочет пожалеть и обогреть сироту, продрогшего в коридоре.  
\- Это я, - бессмысленно отвечает он. - Откройте, пожалуйста.  
\- Чего вам надо, сударь? Уже ночь.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с вами.  
\- Поговорите утром. Не знаю, чего вы хотите, ступайте спать.  
\- Но я хотел увидеть вас.  
\- Для чего?  
Они оба притворяются несведущими и непонимающими, будто у них враз отшибло память о ночных свиданиях внизу. Конрад бы ей порассказал, зачем еще люди ходят друг к другу, когда все вокруг спят; Конрад открыл бы ей тайну: к самой леди Аннерозе тайком прибегала подруга, чтобы уйти на рассвете. Ах, что же это, - спросила бы служанка испуганно, - да ведь это извращение? Вольно ей краснеть и бормотать кокетливо, что женщина может впустить на себя мужчину, но никогда - женщину. Подходящая беседа для полуночников, тут-то и выяснилось бы, что она не так проста и наивна, и прекрасно знает, чего сама хочет - и чего вовсе не хочет Конрад. И тогда уж ей пришлось бы открыть дверь, а Конраду пришлось бы войти до утра.  
Но вот беда - им не хочется, а по правилам хорошего тона надо, чтоб хотелось. Легче выбраться из лужи, чем из такого дурацкого положения. Только Аннероза может их спасти, явившись внезапно и приказав: "Дети, пора спать", - словно строгая гувернантка. А без ее подсказки они точно пропадут, так и простоят до утра, переговариваясь сквозь щель, как узники - нет, как узник и тюремщица. И неважно, что в комнате заперта она, а он может бродить свободно и даже на улицу выйти, все равно он в заключении, а она - нет. Нечего и думать о побеге; никто не станет его ловить, он сам приплетется обратно. Где мечты о поездах и университетах, о бульварах, фонтанах и площадях, где неоткрытые города и неугасшие звезды? К подошвам башмачков с черными цветами прилипли песчинки с других берегов; вот и все, что ему остается - по неразличимым приметам восстанавливать облик облаков, в которых он не витал.  
\- Откройте, - повторяет Конрад, - я хочу попрощаться с вами.  
\- Мы попрощаемся утром. Я уезжаю в полдень, вы уже встанете.  
\- Вы не желаете меня видеть, не правда ли?  
\- Не желаю, - тут же отвечает она, не скрывая облегчения: наконец-то найден подходящий ответ, "не хочу" - и все тут. - Мне пора спать.  
\- Я хочу поцеловать вас на прощание.  
\- Не надо.  
Несколько минут они стоят молча, но Конрад слышит, как она переминается с ноги на ногу. Бедняжка, ей зябко босиком на полу, в легкой рубашке у нее мерзнут плечи, грудь покрывается гусиною кожей. Слава богу, она ни за что не откроет, она наелась его мокрых поцелуев до отвала. Спасибо за уроки, подите вон. Ей надоело возиться с маленьким, и Конрад ни за что не переубедит ее, не докажет, что уже вырос. Достаточно, он сделал все, что мог. Надо было обнимать, пока она хотела объятий, надо было приставить садовую лесенку к ее окну и влезать в темноте, как влезал Жюльен Сорель к скучающей маркизовой дочке. Не ему ли прежде подражала Хильда в красном и черном, взбираясь по отвесной стене? Но Конрад не сумел бы так ловчить и прятаться, и служанка не стала бы ласкать его отсеченную голову: вы не в романе, мой милый, здесь нравы попроще.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - шепчет он, и она отзывается издали:  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Возможно ли, что они прощаются перед сном в последний раз? Конрад ее никогда не увидит - нет, он ее уже не видит, она отступает шаг за шагом во времени, не в пространстве. Все отдаленнее, все тише звучит ее дыхание, а потом обрывается: она ушла, она мертва. Как же ее окликнуть - "сударыня", "милая", "дитя мое", "Аннероза"? Она просто двойник, песочная девочка, стоит ли страдать о ней. "Зачем вы кружите ей голову? - произносит кто-то очень строго за спиной Конрада, и он, не оборачиваясь, пожимает плечами. - Вы не влюблены по-настоящему, просто развлекаетесь, а это низко. Так поступают только дворяне, а вы..." А он, вообразите себе, тоже дворянин, последний в роду, и его степенные предки гонялись за горничными, и иногда женились на них. Романтические увлечения вбиты в его гены: за этот изъян его бы ликвидировали при Рудольфе. Но нравы смягчились - вздыхай платонически, если есть охота, никто не запретит. И только тот, кто стоит в темноте, повторяет сурово: "Вы просто кружите ей голову, Конрад, вы дурно ведете себя". Ах, оставьте, ну что вы привязались, все кончено, он ее пальцем не тронет. И, смущая собственную совесть, доказывая самоуверенно, что влюблен, он припадает губами к двери - вровень с ее ртом, и чуть не плачет от нежности и горя.  
Утром они расстаются вежливо и церемонно: служанка приседает перед ним, а потом перед Аннерозой, благодарит миледи и "господина виконта" (милостивые боги, откуда она узнала о титуле, который он не унаследовал?). Конрад слышит издевочку в ее словах и впервые открыто целует ей руку, как даме, Аннероза коротко обнимает ее, как воспитанницу и ученицу. Впору разорваться между двумя образами: кем быть, что предпочесть, кому подыграть? Служанка молчит и делает книксены: ей наплевать, ей хочется домой, к маме и папе. Ах, не назвать ли ее Тэсс - ну и что, что она уносит с собою тяжесть на сердце, а не под сердцем? Это мелочи, мелочи, ни одно имя не подходит ей лучше "Тэсс": прощай, девушка с маленьким проклятием, девушка с румяными щеками, ты умрешь в своей постели, а не на эшафоте. Она укутана так, будто уезжает на север, в холода, как ей не жарко в дорожной накидке и перчатках? Светлые волосы заколоты в узел под шляпкой; прощайте навсегда и вы, косы с синими лентами, наконец-то она доросла до взрослой прически.  
\- Прощайте, миледи. Прощайте, сударь. Благодарю вас за все, что вы для меня сделали.  
\- Милая, это вы все делали для нас, - возражает Аннероза, - вас и надо благодарить.  
\- Прощайте, - говорит Конрад, - я был счастлив познакомиться с вами.  
Он провожает ее, как равную, не возвышает ее и не унижает: "я был счастлив" - и только. Но те ночные встречи в нетопленых комнатах останутся с ним навсегда, их нельзя вырвать из памяти, как он вырвал собственное детство. Она все-таки победила, она засовывает под локоть зонтик, как ободранное знамя, и не оглядывается назад. Ворота распахнуты настежь, автомобиль подан, шофер в огромных очках прощально поднимает руку. Пора в путь. Гравий брызжет из-под колес, камешек бьет Конрада по щеке и падает наземь: удар так слаб, что не будет ни царапины, ни синяка. Она уносится прочь и исчезает навсегда, сбегает в свою жизнь: ищи ее теперь в долине - вовек не найдешь. Розовая пыль быстро оседает вдали, звук мотора стихает еще раньше. Нет ее, будто никогда и не было, и Конрад ощущает горестное, похоронное облегчение: наконец-то зарыли, и можно отдохнуть. Наконец-то они с Аннерозой вновь стоят вдвоем, и никого нет между ними.  
\- Тебе жаль, что она уехала? - спрашивает Аннероза без ревности, из одного любопытства: страдает ли он, или ему все равно? - Мне было грустно с ней расставаться. Тебе тоже?  
\- Немного. Но теперь она, наверно, выйдет замуж, - равнодушно отвечает Конрад. - За славного булочника или за третьего секретаря какого-нибудь посольства.  
\- За Кестнера или за Альберта, где-нибудь в Вецларе.  
\- Или в Веймаре. Она вам нравилась, не правда ли?  
\- Конечно.  
Ответ известен заранее: Аннероза никогда не опустится до зависти к милым и молодым. За что бы ей не любить и не привечать хорошенькую девушку, отчего бы не вздохнуть о ней разок-другой? В ней сильны материнские чувства: Конрад заменит сына, но нужна еще и дочь, и тут никто не сгодится лучше служанки. А Хильда - неужели не сыграет беспечную дочку, выпорхнувшую из гнезда? Во рту оседает привкус инцеста - перезревшая сладость вишен, нотки-нитки гнили, несмертельный яд; нет, Хильде не быть ребенком Аннерозы, разве что - младшей сестрой. Ее уж поздно опекать и воспитывать, она не станет слушаться, она все добрые советы давно переросла; ах, в каждой семье есть такое горькое-горькое горе, вороненок в белом оперенье. Ничего бы не изменилось, даже если б она вовсе не нравилась Аннерозе - чем бы ни было то влечение - голосом пола, капризом и вздором, "золотым свечением крови", все равно, оно неповторимо. Симпатия к служанке живет в другом углу души: две любви не пересекаются.  
\- Ну что же, - произносит Аннероза, - без нее нам будет трудно.  
\- Мы как-нибудь справимся. Я буду мыть посуду...  
\- И готовить обед. Как грустно ты шутишь, Конрад.  
\- Я не шучу.  
\- Ты забыл, что я говорила? Ты воспитанник, а не слуга. Так что теперь придется нанять новую прислугу.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - соглашается Конрад.  
\- Боюсь, нам не найти такую же хорошую девушку.  
\- Да. Таких больше нет.  
Ладно, таких больше нет, но найдутся другие. Дом быстро наполняется незнакомцами: две горничные, лакей, повариха, садовник приходят на смену одной служаночке. Да здравствует мир без нее. Конрад давно не спрашивает Аннерозу, что она бы хотела скушать на завтрак; толстая повариха готовит по своим кулинарным запискам, а они послушно едят вдвоем и не просят добавки. Карты заброшены, летними вечерами можно найти занятия поинтереснее: вновь Аннероза сидит с пяльцами в гостиной, а Конрад читает вслух историю о провинциальной красавице и юном поэте - они бы стали любовниками, если б можно было затворить дверь в будуар. Никуда не скрыться, то и дело входит, постучавшись, прислуга с мелкими вопросами, с хозяйственными загадками: повариха составляет меню, садовник приносит сломанный цветок, горничные собирают по углам потерянные пуговицы, сережки и ножницы, чтоб доказать свою честность. Конрад хмурится и упрямо читает о том, что в провинции надо либо грешить открыто, либо не грешить вовсе. Лакей порхает по дому, как майский жук, и заглядывает во все закоулки, распахивает шкафы и чуланы. Они живут в добровольной осаде, у всех на виду: любуйтесь, сколько хотите, им нечего прятать. Их "истории" уже закончены, и они не бросятся друг к другу в объятия за неимением лучшего - для этого надо быть Люсьеном и Луизой, людьми без прошлого.

***

Наступает осень, из города присылают новые книги и упаковки восковых свечей. Пора готовиться к зиме, доставать из сундуков шубки и шапки, стряхивать с меха серебристый нафталин. Аннероза больше не говорит: "Тебе надо учиться, Конрад", - то ли боится одиночества, то ли хочет, чтобы он уехал сам, потихоньку, кинув короткое письмо на поднос с завтраком. "Не ищите меня, это бесполезно". А он-то знает - бесполезно мечтать о свободе, никуда ему не вырваться. Если он убежит прочь, то себя потеряет. А учиться можно и дома, проглатывая сочинение за сочинением, постигая историю, физику, математику: без военных наук он как-нибудь проживет. Поразительно странными выглядят теперь воспоминания трех-, четырех-, пятилетней давности: учеба в корпусе, муштровка, путешествие в далекую крепость - все не с ним случилось, а с кем-то другим, и этот другой рассказал Конраду, как выжил, когда орущие орудия били по своим. Какой ужас, наверно, все дело в ошибочных ориентирах. Не может быть, чтоб на войне стреляли в своих даже сослепу, даже с испугу. Он утешает самого себя, как утешал бы чужого человека: не бойтесь, вы все-таки выжили, вы не попадетесь снова, вы, конечно, не умрете. И давайте-ка лучше изучать литературу - говорят, словесников не берут ни в армию, ни на службу в военное министерство, только иногда вешают за вольнодумство. Но вас не повесят, у вас крепкие шейные позвонки.  
Однажды в ноябре - число неизвестно, он даже не знает наверняка, первая ли это половина месяца, вторая ли, - однажды в ноябре он прочитывает: "Нужно ли прибавлять, что я уже ни одного женского существа после нее не любила..." - и в эту секунду, разрывая фразу напополам, входит горничная и застывает, сложив руки у пояса. Кажется, сейчас она приподнимется на носках, наберет полную грудь воздуха и запоет, затопит все ангельскою мелодией, как Замбинелла. У нее должен быть чистый и сильный голос кастрата; она высока, суха, большерука - и в нее, молчащую, нельзя влюбиться, ей одно спасение - петь и сводить с ума. Конрад захлопывает книгу и понимает, что забыл страницу и теперь ни за что не найдет, где остановился; придется прочесть все заново.  
\- Миледи, - говорит горничная, - ваc вызывают с Феззана.  
\- Кто же это? Его величество? - так просто спрашивает Аннероза, словно ей каждый день звонит брат-император, чтоб узнать, здорова ли она. - Что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Нет, миледи, это женщина. Фройляйн Мариендорф.  
И снова раскрывается книга - на той же странице, где оборвалось чтение, и Конрад выхватывает взглядом следующий виток: "...и уже конечно не полюблю, потому что люблю все меньше и меньше...". Аннероза встает и складывает шитье, оправляет завернувшийся манжет: перед своей подругой, как перед судом, она должна предстать безупречною. Проклятая Хильда, кузнечик, счастливый принц, выныривает из забытья и из женской судьбы, вновь врывается в чужую, едва-едва налаженную жизнь. Чего ей надо? - думает Конрад. - Зачем она является, как прежде, без зова? Ему больно - физически больно - видеть отраженный свет в глазах Аннерозы: на что она надеется сейчас, когда выходит из комнаты навстречу Хильде? Разве она забыла то, что прозвучало несколько минут, несколько абзацев назад: "...ее неприход ко мне был - любовь"? Теперь Хильда идет к ней, пусть только тенью, только плоским изображением в раме, как в медальоне, но все равно - она идет к Аннерозе, а значит - не любит.  
Вот, наконец, они и встречаются в доме, где столько вздыхали, шептали и целовались. Не было разлуки, Хильда кажется - вопреки видеохроникам и минувшим годам - прежней девочкой: в белой полумужской рубашке, с челочкой на лбу, с оттопыренными ушами. С ней не случилось ничего дурного, она смущена, но не печальна, и за секунду до того, как она заговаривает, Аннероза уже знает - что она скажет. Ее губы движутся, выталкивая слово за словом, и слова складываются в признание, и, как в древней исповеди, как в отжившей религии, Аннероза ничего не может сделать, только простить и отпустить грехи. "Я знаю, что могу вам довериться, я знаю, что вы поймете меня и не осудите". Даже греха нет, все кончается так, как хотела когда-то сама Аннероза: близостью, нежностью, беременностью. Надо радоваться и поздравлять: вы теперь подниметесь в замок и будете счастливы.  
\- Фройляйн Мариендорф... нет, Хильда. Моему брату повезло, что рядом с ним есть такой человек, как вы.  
\- О, вы слишком добры...  
\- Спасибо за любовь к Райнхарду. Вы позаботитесь о нем, не правда ли?  
\- Конечно, Аннероза.  
\- И вы разделите с ним жизнь?  
\- Да, я уже решила.  
Хильда держится благонравно и кротко, и разве что не кладет ладонь на живот - еще плоский, как у девственницы. В этом жесте ровно столько смирения и смущения, сколько нужно; она не нагличает и не переигрывает, она идеальна, как всегда. Вставить бы под стекло ее портрет и подписать: "Фройляйн Мариендорф, умница и скромница" - в назидание другим благородным девицам. И что-то от паиньки-гимназистки проскальзывает в ее речах и взглядах: она будто ждет похвалы и отличной оценки за выполненное задание. Разве Аннероза и вправду не просила ее прежде: "Любите Райнхарда хоть немножко"? Пожалуйста, она полюбила, лучше и не придумаешь. И ей не придется сожалеть о своей слабости: Райнхарда, слава богу, совсем по-другому воспитывали, в почтении к невинности, нравственности и брачным узам. Сложнее не выйти за него замуж, и Хильда уже это поняла.  
\- Я выйду замуж за его величество. Он был так добр, что позволил мне обдумать решение, но теперь, когда он вернется, я скажу ему, что согласна стать его женой.  
\- В самом деле? Как это мило. Что вы, я очень рада, Хильда, и за вас, и за Райнхарда.  
Какое ей дело до вас, а вам - до нее? Снова Хильда вторгается в ее покой (и в ее покои) с глупыми чувствами, с порывами, со смешными откровенностями; снова туман вьется вокруг милого, растерянного лица. Откуда он взялся, как соткался в закрытой комнате: из электрических помех, из капель конденсированной влаги, из слез в глазах? Но Аннерозе вовсе не хочется плакать, ей немного грустно, вот и все. И с трудом она сдерживается, чтоб не сказать: "И прекрасно, женитесь, чего вы хотите от меня? Чем я могу вам помочь теперь, это не мое дело". Ей чудится на секунду, ее нарочно втягивают в чужие хлопоты, чтоб лишний раз похвастаться: смотрите, как все устроилось без вас, вы и пальцем не шевельнули, а с вашей Хильдой уже все кончено. Теперь довольны?  
\- Я хотела, чтоб вы первая узнали об этом. И если б вы были против...  
\- Ну что вы, как я могу быть против вас? Я же сказала вам правду: я очень рада.  
Она не добрая и не злая, она суха, как хворостинка, и голос ее полон прохлады. Хильда хочет ее видеть - не ради ее радости, а ради собственного спокойствия, ей нужно отпущение, благословение на брак. Выйдет ли она за Райнхарда, если Аннероза сейчас проклянет ее и ответит: нет, не бывать этому, пока руно волос ее течет, как золото в лучистой филиграни? Немного стоит запрет теперь, вдали от чужого счастья. И легче добровольно отдать Хильду в руки Райнхарду - лишь бы он не одумался в последний миг, лишь бы согласился взять этот дар. Что ж делать, Аннероза сама привела их друг к другу, ее роль завершена. Она уходит за кулисы, не кланяясь, вслед летят цветы. В белом прямом воротничке шея Хильды кажется такой тоненькой, и жилка бьется так близко и так далеко. Чего вы боитесь, бедная девочка, - согласия или отказа? Наверно, вы сами не знаете. Аннероза протягивает руку и прикасается к экрану - к пальцам Хильды: теплое стекло принимает импульсы и передает в голубой эфир.  
\- Вы будете счастливы, не правда ли?  
\- Я постараюсь, - обещает Хильда.  
Ее лицо сияет под настольною лампой, она похожа на глухую, скрывающую, как порок, свою глухоту. Подушечки пальцев жестки от бумаг и перьев, но чернильные пятна стерты дочиста: она больше не помощник и не секретарь, она сговоренная невеста. И Аннероза выпускает ее из рук, будто голубку или юность: лучше так, пускай же хлынет мгла. Она лишается всего, чего хотела для себя - нет, едва осмеливалась хотеть, она вновь отходит в сторону с охапкою могильных хризантем. У них будут чудесные отношения, не каждой семье так везет. На правах сестры она сможет обнимать Хильду за плечи и целовать в щеку, встречаясь и расставаясь. Если они, конечно, когда-нибудь еще встретятся.  
\- Я хотела бы вас попросить...  
\- О чем, Хильда?  
\- Я знаю, что для вас это будет нелегко. Но если бы вы смогли приехать на свадьбу, мне кажется, его величество был бы счастлив... если бы вы согласились увидеть его.  
Застенчивость не так легка, как ложь: Хильда умеет лгать с улыбкою, но не упрашивать, умильно пряча глаза. Маленькие недоговорки таятся в ее речи, за милым косноязычием спрятано что-то смутное и страшное. Чем пахнет приглашение на свадьбу - медом или трупом? Конечно, брат обрадуется, увидев любимую старшую сестру, конечно, сестра простит ему все промахи и прегрешения, назовет женихом и мужем, но, как маленького, погладит по голове. Ради сцены примирения стоит затевать весь спектакль. Хильда не говорит: "Я тоже хочу увидеть вас", - может быть, и вовсе не хочет, или, как всегда, забывает о своих желаниях. Она разжалована из любовницы и подруги - в посредницу, ее чин самый младший. Ах, неужели непременно нужно жениться, даже ради ребенка, неужели никак нельзя остаться на свободе? Хильду-то никто не тащит насильно замуж, никто не подсовывает ее отцу мешочек с золотыми: возьмите и отдайте нам дочку, мы сделаем ее императрицей. Если бы еще была любовь - но Аннероза смотрит ей в лицо и понимает: не любит, не любит. А что она любит? - а по-прежнему: политику, папу, лошадей, и немножко - графиню Грюневальд.  
А не смешать ли разом все карты, не сказать ли величественно: "Полно, дорогая, не делайте глупостей, если понадобится, я позабочусь о ребенке не хуже его величества"? Ей ни к чему свое дитя, плоть - от истлевшей плоти, но время поджимает, Конрад вырос, и надо смотреть за кем-нибудь, о ком-то тревожиться, как она тревожилась столько лет - когда думала о Зигфриде, о Райнхарде, о Хильде. Не делайте глупостей, не бросайтесь в брак очертя голову, отдышитесь немножко. Аннероза знает, что сейчас ее выслушают, Аннероза знает, как сильно ее влияние; но разве она имеет право вмешиваться и приказывать этой юной женщине, умнице Хильде? Фиолетовым платком стянуто ее горло, и нельзя сдавливать еще сильнее - ведь тогда она задохнется. Предупреждения и добрые советы запоздали, теперь ничего не поправишь - пусть выбирается, как хочет. Аннероза не станет поднимать ее за руку из гроба: она сама туда легла и задвинула лакированную крышку.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я приехала на Феззан?  
\- Да, хочу.  
\- Как можно скорее?  
\- Да. Вы нужны ему. И... мне тоже.  
\- Райнхард очень болен? - напрямик спрашивает Аннероза.  
\- Нет... не очень. Просто переутомление.  
\- Вы лжете или недоговариваете. Пожалуйста, скажите мне правду.  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо отвечает Хильда, глядя вниз: сияние гаснет, точно выключили лампу. Или это время вышло, и пора заканчивать разговор? - Я не могу ничего сказать точно. Он так молод, он не может сейчас умереть.  
\- Хорошо. Я приеду.  
\- Благодарю вас... леди Аннероза.  
Крохотный вздох перед "леди Аннероза" - словно голос иссякает, словно Хильде воздуху не хватает, чтоб одолеть всего два слова. Формальная вежливость подводит черту, Хильда знает свое место даже лучше, чем прежде. Больше никаких срывов и слабостей, никаких воспоминаний: они виделись всего однажды по делу, они невинны, Конрад их не предаст. Ночные свидания были снами, сном было блаженное ложе, и сумрак певучий, и ласковые завитки на влажных висках, и фиалки. Пора проснуться поутру и все позабыть. Они обе нормальны, неизвращены, прекрасно воспитаны, они станут добрыми сестрами, если познакомятся получше. Им не по нраву пылкие дружбы - с исступленными женскими объятиями, сухим огнем и любовниками; им не по силам нарушение последних пределов – с бегством в любовь, как в пустыню. Они устали, они хотят тишины.  
Все прекрасно сладилось - и эта идеальная завершенность издевательски хороша: как в строгих романах, счастливы невесты и женихи, завещание вскрыто, покойница мертва. Принц превратился в девушку и вышел замуж, путаница увенчалась свадьбой; а беременность переубедила и самых недоверчивых. Жили они долго и счастливо, шиповник и терн сплели над ними колючие ветви. Зеркало, зеркало, скажи, кто отвратительнее всех на свете? Они смотрят друг в друга, как в запруду, где вода гладка и глубока: тот, кто прыгнет туда с камнем на шее, уже никогда не выплывет. Строгие романы посрамлены, легкая повесть-газель летит в пропасть, заливая чернилами страницу. Хильда не принесет ни богатого приданого, ни счастья: Райнхард умрет. Мир, свадьба и семья убьют его вернее ран и ядов. Волчок не раскрутить в другую сторону, у колдовства Аннерозы нет обратной силы; сначала будет очень больно, а потом ничего, выносимо. Они улыбаются и прислушиваются к похоронным, не к свадебным колоколам. Желтые свечи горят без счета, искры отражаются в зеркалах и в глазах; не надо венков и речей, все и так ясно. Аннероза сотрет пыль с памятника, Хильда вонзит в землю погасший факел: прах к праху, золу к золе.  
"Вы нужны ему, и мне тоже" - мимоходом звучит признание, последняя наживка для Аннерозы. Теперь она не сорвется и не ускользнет, не спрячется в стеклянном саду. Двойная нить - желание Райнхарда и Хильды - захлестывает ее и тянет прочь из этого мира, волочет сквозь черные пространства. Ничем не разрядить это напряжение, даже поцелуем; не о таком ли прикосновении губ к губам сказано - это морская вода для потерпевшего кораблекрушение? Безжалостное солнце сияет все ярче, кожа пропитана солью, обветренные ступни проваливаются в песок. Она измеряет шагами свой необитаемый остров и ждет спасения, как смерти: паруса вырастают перед нею, хлопая на ветру, будто простыни или саваны. Куда ты едешь, Изольда? И она отвечает: хоронить Тристана.  
\- Хильда, помните, что у него сейчас нет никого ближе вас. Вы одна можете помочь ему там, где я бессильна.  
\- Неужели вы думаете, что его величество так одинок? Уверяю вас, не я одна забочусь о нем, есть и другие.  
\- Министр Оберштайн? - спрашивает Аннероза и получает в ответ улыбку: Хильда понимает ее без слов, как прежде, ничего не изменилось. - Ему известно, что Райнхард болен?  
\- Известно, я полагаю, ему все известно. Но министр Оберштайн не имеет отношения к здоровью его величества. Они теперь работают в разных ведомствах.  
Разрыв подтвержден: они больше не любовники, не товарищи, не коллеги. Аннероза вспоминает, как с похожего экрана смотрел на нее этот человек и очень вежливо, очень почтительно просил о помощи: возлюбленного вы не спасли, спасите хотя бы брата. И она, еще не ощущая горя, соглашалась исполнить его просьбу - потому что, видите ли, ему никто другой не мог помочь. Теперь он работает в другом ведомстве - и она не радуется ни его опале, ни возвышению Хильды, что сменила его и склонилась к императорскому изголовью. Верно, так надо, лучше ему доживать в тени и служить издали. Все равно Райнхард, конечно, никогда его не любил, - а теперь, для разнообразия, будет не любить Хильду.  
\- Что ж, хорошо. Вы говорили, кажется, что этот человек дурно влияет на Райнхарда.  
\- Это правда. Но я ничего не говорила.  
\- Значит, это носится в воздухе.  
\- Это общее место.  
На миг они сближаются в высказанной жестокости - и тут же расходятся снова: циничные замечания им не к лицу. И нет ничего грубее и глупее, чем обсуждать даже не третьего, а четвертого, выключенного фаворита, навеки утерявшего влияние. Чудесный квадрат они составляют: двое и одна, и еще один; но треугольник гораздо красивее, и схема сломана: не слишком ли нежно брат любит сестру, сестра - его жену, а жена - свое самопожертвование? Ах, кто посторонний разберется в этих семейных секретах, с виду все пристойно, а больше ничего и не надо. Они должны заботиться о репутации, а истину пусть раскапывают лет через сто, когда она покроется благородной патиной. На всякий случай можно сжечь переписку и не попадаться in flagrante - у камина вдвоем.  
\- Я буду вас ждать, - произносит Хильда, чтобы закончить разговор. В ее ушах блестят сережки-капельки, и Аннерозе хочется стереть их платком, обсушить влажную кожу. Ее знобит от нежности - не эротической, а покровительственной; старшинство - о, почти старость, - вдруг тяжко наваливается на плечи. Кто говорил, что желал бы защитить свою младшую подругу от жизни, холода и ночи? В Аннерозе нет ничего от "маленькой", это Хильда рядом с нею - девочка, ее и надо защищать. Страшно не ее замужество, а непременное одиночество после, когда отгремят поздравления, захлопнутся двери спальни, и она перестанет себе принадлежать. Не стерпится и не слюбится - разве это жизнь, если все время придется терпеть? Аннероза сама изведала, каково это - лежать в постели рядом с незнакомцем (годы проходят, а она все равно не знает его), час за часом слушать его дыхание, и погружаться в бессонницу, как другие погружаются в сновидения. Так пускай же Хильда спит спокойно, как в девичестве, и просыпается без тоски, - вот и все, что желает ей Аннероза, вместо счастья и долгой жизни.  
\- Я приеду к вам. Прощайте.  
\- Не прощайте, - поправляет Хильда, - до свиданья.  
Полно. Проходи. Я не зову. Из-за помех на линии, из-за технического сбоя, из-за минутного безумия прозрачные строчки пробегают снизу вверх по экрану, по белой рубашке и по лицу Хильды. Маленькая галлюцинация не страшна, а смешна: книги вторгаются в жизнь, затыкают рот написанными словами. Хильда одним пальцем оттягивает шейный платок, как петельку, и возвращает воспоминания: ночами она раздевалась так, нагая ходила по комнате, поднимала упавший лепесток и прикладывала к щеке, а потом ложилась в постель и ждала Аннерозу, заменяла поцелуем колыбельную. И никуда теперь не убежать от еще одного обмана - вот ее голое тело в объятиях, вот ее холодные локоны, вот она, ускользающая, как Серафит-Серафита, ледяное, бесполое, любимое существо. Двойник Зигфрида, второй рыцарь, защитник или защитница. Все витражи разбиты вдребезги, все изваяния, спящие с мечами в руках, расколоты и изувечены; у Хильды даже нет брата-близнеца, который мог бы заменить ее на подушке Аннерозы. Кончено навсегда, двое поднимаются в замок, а одна остается внизу, на первой ступеньке, и винтовая лестница вьется над ее головой и пропадает в небе.  
\- Не забудьте, я жду вас.  
\- До свиданья, - и Аннероза обрывает связь на выдохе "дорогая".  
Ах, Райнхард вернется раньше сестры, и Хильда забудет, как ждала ее у стрельчатого окна, забудет, как звала и горевала. "И кончается всегда одинаково - мужчиной, с которым они уходят". Аннерозу берегут на потом, как последнее сильное средство - для изгнания чернобурой тоски. А пока вот вам меч, конь, лук и луч, и не надо девы, не смущайте ее покой. Как странна и тверда убежденность в равнодушии Хильды ко всем вокруг: в середине сердца скрывается камешек, и ничем его не размягчить - ни жалостью, ни страданием, ни состраданием. О, она превосходно владеет собой, она ни за что не выкрикнет грубо и прямо: "Да, я солгала вам, вы мне не нужны - и никто мне не нужен!" - ведь легче играть для себя самой, изображая милую и любящую. Тем страшнее будет отрезвление - пусть даже оно наступит за минуту до смерти: тогда Хильда поймет, что ей совсем не жаль расставаться с жизнью, и усмехнется, отвернувшись от детей, друзей и врачей. Спасибо за любовь к Райнхарду, спасибо за то, чего нет на свете: это наш маленький секрет, сохраните его навсегда, дорогая.  
Аннероза закутывается в голубую шаль - и она спадает с ее плеч крупными складками, превращаясь в раскрашенный мрамор. Она холодна и бесстрастна, она улыбается, как статуя, - искусственной, архаической улыбкой из диссертаций, монографий и музеев. Платье не шевелится на груди, дыхание замедлено - может быть, его и называют дыханием Чейна-Стокса. В экране, словно в пыльном зеркале, отражено ее лицо; она глядит на себя саму из несносной дали и механически поправляет прическу. Пора идти вниз, пора собирать вещи; чем скорее она покинет эту пристань, тем лучше. Еще вчера ее дом был устойчив и прочен, а сейчас в нем страшно жить: дунешь - и он рассыплется. Высшая необходимость, категорический императив, выталкивают ее на улицу, ближе к звездам; и она подчиняется, потому что ей нет равных в этом искусстве, потому что она засиделась в глуши, потому что она давно не видела брата и соскучилась без него. И если он действительно умирает - кто, как не она, должен закрыть ему глаза? А Хильда - о, что от нее толку! Она лишь устроит красивые похороны и заменит реквиемом прощальный салют, зароет войну вместе с ее возлюбленным.  
\- Что ж вы наделали, дружок, а? - улыбаясь, громко говорит Аннероза. - Милая моя модница, что же вы наделали?  
Модница - это Хильда, веселая Хильда в веселых рубашках, с алыми платочками на шее, в высоких сапогах, в жилетах, в обтягивающих панталонах. Длинные гардеробы распахиваются на секунду, выпуская наружу легкие яркие тряпки, дневные и вечерние костюмы, хлыстики, печатки, брелоки, целый рой блестящих безделушек в облаке полынных духов. Теперь они свободны, они могут порхать где угодно. Ах, неужели им не жаль покидать свою хозяйку, неужели они не тоскуют по ее прохладному телу? Или им дороже всего обретенная воля? В радуге, в закате, в сдернутых ветром листьях видятся Аннерозе обрывки Хильдиных нарядов: они везде разбросаны, и от них не скрыться. Улетайте прочь, улетайте, она тяжела, а вы улетайте и не сбивайтесь с пути, и забудьте о ней на земле.  
Конрад стоит за дверью и смотрит в щель, не стыдясь, что подсматривает, и мучается вместе с нею. Если он притворится взрослым и войдет в комнату, утешит, как мужчина утешает женщину, - что она ему скажет, как оттолкнет, с презрением или с гневом? Или наконец-то признает его силу и притянет к себе, лаская и называя чужими именами, чтобы наградить за долгую верность? Ничего не делая наяву, он наслаждается в мечтах, удовлетворяет и тело, и душу, прижимаясь к холодной стене. Его страсть уже нельзя перевести в содрогания плоти, она не воплощается ни в объятиях, ни в выплесках семени; ей суждено навеки остаться неугасимой и неразрешенной. Когда-нибудь, наверно, он утратит постылую невинность, быстро и благодарно отдаст свою чистоту первой встречной: прими, прими этот жалкий дар, дорогая. И ничего не изменится, он скоро позабудет о том, что потерял, и вновь почувствует себя девственником, очнувшись поутру. Его род умрет вместе с ним, он никогда не женится и не оставит наследников. Да и что бы он мог им завещать - только одну любовь к леди Аннерозе, как к древней мадонне: все мои помыслы о тебе, моя госпожа, жизнь моя - для тебя, честь моя - для тебя, и каждая капля крови пролита для тебя, о моя госпожа.  
Он уходит тихонько и говорит лакею, что плохо себя чувствует и не будет ужинать. Не нужно лекарств и примочек, не нужно о нем тревожиться, он полежит до утра и выздоровеет. От такой боли в сердце стреляются, но у него нет оружия, а значит, нечего бояться: он никогда не покончит с собой. И лакей допоздна рассказывает на кухне, что леди Аннероза и молодой Модер поссорились, а отчего - кто же их разберет? Все-таки нехорошо, когда юноша живет под одною крышей с красивой дамой, и она ему - не сестра, не тетушка, не жена, а неизвестно кто. Когда-нибудь он не выдержит, и все окончится скандалом или преступлением; вот увидите, твердит лакей, его еще отдадут под суд за покушение на честь леди или казнят втихомолку, вот увидите, все так и будет. Повариха пожимает плечами и точит ножи: какое ей дело до господ, лишь бы платили жалованье в срок и съедали до крошечки все, что она приготовит за день. А со своими душами пусть сами разбираются или вызывают докторов; ей все равно, она месит тесто, рубит мясо и точит ножи, вот и все ее заботы.  
Конрад лежит лицом в подушку, не плача и не засыпая, и мечтает, как войдет завтра к Аннерозе, встанет на колени и скажет: "Я больше не могу жить с вами, отпустите меня". Он хотел бы отправиться на Феззан - но в одиночестве, без чемоданов, слуг и теней; он хотел бы бродить на воле, не попадаясь на глаза императору и императрице. С него довольно, теперь-то уж он не шутит и не притворяется: он устал от Мюзелей и Мариендорфов, от чужих волнений и вожделений, от эротических вибраций и измен. Отпустите его скорей и разбирайтесь сами. Он вырос, он выбирает дорогу, безвестие и бедность - и не отказывается от памяти: разве можно забыть Аннерозу? Надо лишь доказать, что его побег - не предательство, а законное освобождение, - и она, конечно, поймет и поверит, выпустит его, как воробья. Завтра с утра, еще до завтрака, он все ей скажет, он объяснит, как трещит по швам и разваливается слишком тесный для него мир. И она, выслушав, вздохнет и погладит его по голове, и выговорит мягко: "Ты свободен, Конрад, ступай, я справлюсь без тебя".  
Никогда он ничего ей не скажет, ни взглядом, ни словом не намекнет, и покорно поплетется за ней на трамвай, на корабль, в лачугу и во дворец. Он по-прежнему приколот к ее подолу, распят на четырех булавках; а мечтать - мечтать можно о чем угодно, если не спится по ночам. Он компаньонка мужского пола, бездомное существо, напичканное преданностью по горло, левретка с карманными деньгами. И ее-то не в чем упрекнуть, она хотела ему добра, она взяла его к себе из жалости - чтоб не сойти с ума, чтоб позаботиться о ком-нибудь, кого-то сделать счастливым. Кто виноват в том, что ничего не вышло, - и почему ничего не вышло, и у них, и у всех, кого они любили? Тогда остается одно: лечь ничком, задыхаясь, и слушать сквозь деревянные перекрытия, сквозь яблочный сон, сквозь пролетевшие годы, - как она играет там, внизу, и опускается все глубже под тонким лучом прожектора, опускается в подземелье, как на сцене, и паркет смыкается над ее головой.

***

А утром все сметено - сборами, будто они через два дня уезжают, и если замешкаются, упустят билеты, транспорт и случай. Горничные шмыгают туда-сюда со стопками скатертей, белья, полотенец, покрывал; лакей остервенело чистит серебро, повариха роняет кастрюли в кухне. Звон до небес, оркестровый грохот из ямы; и всем весело против воли - от небывалой суеты, от страха перед переменами. В спальне Аннероза встряхивает платье из темного, шоколадного фая и прикладывает к себе, смотрит в зеркало: хороша ли? о да, по-прежнему хороша. Узкий лиф строен - без тела внутри, юбка разливается пышно, сладкая тяжесть оттягивает руки, будто Аннероза обнимает теплую, живую, плотскую девушку, каменную гостью в фаевом наряде.  
\- Пожалуй, я подарю вам это платье, - говорит она нежно и целует невидимое плечо под коричневым рукавом, - вы согласны, Хильда? Замужние должны одеваться в темное и строгое, а у вас, конечно, ничего нет, и вы не успеете сшить.  
Надо лишь подобрать подол, а то будет длинно; но ничего, горничные подрубят в одну минуту, подхватят на живую нитку. Пускай носит на здоровье, пускай играет в маскарад в последний раз, словно Сильвия Жерар-де-Нерваля: "Ах, милая тетушка, как вы были хороши! А разве я сама хуже?". Шелковые чулки со стрелками, башмачки с черными цветами, страусиный веер, пачули, кораллы - все, все ей, в наследство, в приданое, в дар, ей нужнее, чем Аннерозе, она, наверно, счастливее станет в старинной робе, с пудрой на волосах. Жемчуга в уши, перстни на пальцы, гранатовый браслет на запястье - и ожерельем обвить шею, заткать, затопить ее драгоценностями, чтоб исчезли нагое лицо, спина и руки, чтоб забыть, как она спала, сбросив одеяло от жары, укрывшись воздухом и дыханием Аннерозы. Ей - лиловое шелковое с черными ветками вереска, ей - лазурное и легкое, как лепесток, с дымкой у выреза на груди, ей - палевое, пунцовое, кружевное, закатное, атласное, все, что ждало своего часа в сундуках, в нафталиновом инее, все - ей, чужой невесте, русалке, принцессе, покойнице. Все равно, она и в гробу будет лучше всех, если вдруг умрет родами, - в алом, сияющем, торжествующем, воистину в огне. Никуда ей не скрыться от судьбы Иоанны, придется - не-девою - взойти на костер. А Аннероза приедет в старомодной перелине и дорожной шляпке, смешная и трогательная, немножко сумасшедшая от долгого перелета, бросит перед нею охапку платьев, и велит: "Мерьте, не стесняйтесь, мерьте, все это - вам!". И добавит, уклоняясь от благодарности, от всплеска рук, поцелуев и смеха: "Довольно, не стоит, мне ничего не надо, даже ваших губ и глаз. Не беспокойтесь о плате, Хильда".  
Забирайте все, тащите тряпки, тащите духи, только украшения не берите, а то вас в краже обвинят. Что за женщина, что за ведьма кричала так, прежде чем оседлать метлу и помчаться верхом по лунному морю? Да, еще одна книжка, Аннероза слишком много прочитала со скуки за пятнадцать лет второй жизни, когда кончилось ее отрочество. Теперь тексты сбываются: ей волей-неволей придется жить и летать, хочет она того или нет. У зеленоватого зеркала - от пола до потолка - она стоит во весь рост, распахнув халат, и улыбается своему прекрасному и холодному отражению. Короткая рубашка облегает тело, шитье царапает бедра и раздражает кожу: это ее власяница, маленькое испытание воли. Она хороша до сих пор, она лучше, чем прежде, без дьявольских мазей, притираний и помад. Грешно прятать в захолустье такую красоту: отправляйтесь-ка ко двору, сударыня, вы еще молоды, вам повезет, перемените обстановку, отряхните прах с белых ножек. Чем еще заниматься очаровательным вдовам - либо ловить женихов, либо хохотать, танцевать и колдовать, третьего не дано. Ее тоже подхватит ветер и швырнет далеко-далеко, к холодному морю. И оторвавшись от осенней земли, почувствует ли она полет, осмелится ли взглянуть сверху из иллюминатора на цепочки огней - "города, города"?  
\- Наверно, надо известить власти о том, что вы уезжаете, - рассудительно замечает Конрад вечером, сидя в кресле, напротив нее, вровень с нею. - Вам выделят охрану.  
\- Мой маленький конвой.  
\- Но это ради вашей же безопасности, мало ли что может случиться в дороге. Сейчас все-таки неспокойно, и в Новых землях был мятеж...  
\- Конрад, - она распускает вышивку, выдергивая пестрые нитки с холста - одну за другой, цвет за цветом, - кажется, я уже не поднадзорная, не правда ли? Я могу ни у кого не спрашивать разрешения.  
\- Да, но...  
\- Я могу решать сама и не тревожить власти попусту.  
В тишине щелкают ножницы, срезая с салфетки бутоны и листья. Аннероза трудится методично, почти мстительно: вышивать легко, сложнее уничтожить вышитое. Узор ли не удался, искривились ли линии, воткнулась ли игла в пальчик без наперстка, - что ее рассердило, уже не поймешь. Она отбрасывает все рукоделия разом, она не желает увозить с собою корзинку с пяльцами и начатыми работами: пусть пылятся, гниют, пропадают, ей дела нет. Может быть, это бунт против собственной судьбы, может быть, она сводит счеты со своим счастливым прошлым: с теми годами, когда она еще не жила во дворцах, не спала в королевских альковах, а росла и хозяйничала, без споров принимая свой удел. Мальчикам - воля, школа, тир и велосипеды, девочкам - игла, метла, плита, котлеты; на том мир стоял, и она не возмущалась, она и не знала, что бывает иначе. Теперь она знает, она подхватывает факел, выпавший из руки Хильды; все переворачивается, той суждено отныне шить переднички и воспитывать детей, а Аннерозе впору остричься и надеть брюки. И Конрад думает со страхом и вожделением - сейчас она скрутит волосы в жгут, наклонится вперед и срежет свою золотую косу, кинет ее в корзину, как змею, как срубленную голову. Эротической жаждой наполнено это видение: он не желал бы Аннерозу сильнее, даже вообразив ее нагой, возбужденной, влюбленной; и если сейчас она уничтожит свою красоту - о, тогда он наконец-то по-настоящему захочет ее, потому что перестанет бояться.  
\- Ведь ты уедешь со мной, не так ли?  
\- Если вы прикажете. Вам трудно будет путешествовать одной, я бы хотел быть рядом с вами, но...  
\- Я прикажу, - обрывает она (ножницы снова - щелк да щелк, перекусывая нитки). - Ты засиделся дома, Конрад, тебе надо на воздух. И мне будет веселее с тобой.  
Она говорит "на воздух", будто из тюрьмы выпускает на прогулку: погуляй, подыши, а потом возвращайся. И Конрад вмиг забывает о торжестве разрушения, о сексе на обломках красоты, и решает (в девяносто девятый раз!) - сбегу, сбегу, куда глаза глядят. А она пускай веселится с кем-нибудь другим - с милым братом, с милой Хильдой, с милыми тенями, у нее много милых, на что ей Конрад? Как греет и утешает интимная обида: не каждый посмеет так обижаться на Аннерозу, и значит - он особенный, он приближенный и обласканный. Оттого он и злится, что не желает делиться с другими этой мимолетной лаской: привык уже быть единственным. И в ребяческом эгоизме не замечает, что сам изменяет ей на каждом шагу, мечтая о служаночке, о свободе, о дорогах, женщинах и цветах, которые никогда не растут здесь - потому что Аннероза их не любит и не терпит. Когда с лугов ветер приносит семена маков, и ростки поднимаются на аккуратных клумбах, она беспощадно вырывает их и выбрасывает вон. Конрад уже не спрашивает - почему? - ответ ему известен: в этом доме и так слишком много смерти, из-за маков он на кладбище похож.  
Ну скорее бы уехать, сами стены размыкаются, выпуская обитателей наружу. Занавески сорваны с карнизов, Замбинелла моет окна, напевая, и ее серебристый голос расплескивается по комнатам, как вода. Вещи стоят на прежних местах, никто не трогает подсвечники, вазочки, статуэтки и посуду - это лишний груз, безумное бремя, надо путешествовать легко и весело, с зонтом в одной руке, с саквояжем - в другой, прихватив с собою смену белья, расческу и книжку. Конрад прореживает полки, вытаскивает том за томом, и вспоминает неудержимо, что читал Аннерозе месяц, год, два года назад: "Бедная Адрианна! Она умерла в монастыре Сент С... в 1832 году..."; "встречаясь с ним во дворе нашего дома, беседуя весенними легкими вечерами в дворовом садике, я понял, что мы больны одним безумием - мы оба бродим среди неотысканных могил..."; "храни господь, прекрасно это было! храни господь, так быть и не должно!..". Смешиваются и слоятся куски прозы, стихи, письма и статьи, перекликаются друг с другом, а он подслушивает их голоса и накрепко запоминает, чтоб унести с собой в изгнание. До чего они стары, давно уже нет того мира, где их написали, нет языков, нет городов и могил, а они живут, и Конрад блаженно раскрывает затрепанную книжечку и читает наизусть, не подглядывая в страницу:  
\- День вечерел, большая стрекоза летала по комнате. В молчании слышался сухой и вибрирующий шум ее крыльев. Я подошел к окну и в последний раз взглянул на поверхность пруда, где покоилась, в мирной глубине, дочь Люка-Франсуа де Шамюзи и Манетты Бергатти, Анна-Клавдия, известная под фамилией де Фреваль.  
Замбинелла поет, отмывая хрустальные стекла. Никому не нужно ее пение, ее длинные щеки и грустные губы, никто не целует ее мокрые усталые пальцы. Спуститься бы к ней на первой этаж, выжать тряпку и помочь, и заметить между прочим: "Как вы хорошо поете!". Конраду жаль ее и жаль всех на свете, живых и умерших, жаль бедного Зигфрида, жаль Хильду, жаль Аннерозу. Он смотрит на мир, опираясь на высокий подоконник, и взгляд минует золотые стволы сосен и хвойные кроны, взгляд рвется вдаль. Так много сверху неба, садов и гнезд вороньих... И снова набегают чужие строки, и нельзя от них отмахнуться, потому что в них скрыто то, что сейчас его мучит: одиночество, раскаяние, осень и бездомная легкость. Он прожил так мало, а все-таки одряхлел, он слышит ее шаги - стук каблучков, как поступь смерти; и отвернувшись, читает в пустоту, в невидимый зал - с авансцены:  
\- О, как я поздно понял, зачем я существую...  
И Аннероза, останавливаясь на пороге, подхватывает ровно и легко:  
\- Зачем гоняет сердце по жилам кровь живую.  
Они стоят в осеннем полушарии - по древнему стихотворению, над ними неторопливо летят дым, облако и птица. В чужих словах, в старинном неуклюжем переводе, они ищут приюта: пусть остынут все страсти, пусть утихнут волнения. Восхитительное родство не по крови сейчас объединяет их; если можно назвать дружбою эту связь, отчего бы не сказать прямо: они товарищи? Ведь любовники не способны прочесть одну строфу, не разорвав ее поцелуем. А они перекликаются через комнату, как через пропасть, освобождаясь от тел и лиц, преображаясь в чистые голоса. У слова "эхо" нет множественного числа, но они преодолевают природу и грамматику; одно эхо отвечает другому из десятиметровой дали:  
\- И что порой напрасно давал страстям улечься...  
И они заканчивают тихо, в один выдох:  
\- И что нельзя беречься. И что нельзя беречься.  
Маленькая свита уезжает вместе с Аннерозою: придворные дамы-горничные, верный лакей и выросший паж; а садовник остается один в тринадцати комнатах, чтоб проветривать, вытирать пыль, поливать цветы и погибать со скуки. Связка ключей бренчит в его кармане, он может беречь хозяйское добро, а может таскать сахар из кладовой, никто не спросит, куда все исчезло, когда найдет пустые шкафы. Вину свалят на мышей, на крестьян, на голодные годы: снегом засыпало дороги, пришлось доесть все запасы и растопить камин красным деревом и орехом. Но орхидеи остались живы, и это важнее всего; ради цветов ему простят все преступления. Они чувствуют себя в долгу перед садовником за то, что бросают его и убегают на праздник, они особенно предупредительны и скромны в последние дни. Аннероза вдвое повышает ему жалованье, не зная цены деньгам, лакей пропалывает клумбы, чтоб ему не сгибаться лишний раз, повариха целый день угощает его чаем на кухне. И горничные спрашивают умильно, играя девочек: "Что вам привезти из столицы, дедушка?", - хоть он не стар, а они уже давно не молоды.  
А Конрад бормочет, как сумасшедший, в такт своим шагам: "О, как я поздно понял, о, как я поздно понял", - будто всерьез собрался умирать. Уже упакованы костюмы, рубашки и галстуки, и рядом со светлым сюртуком лежит траурный - на всякий случай. Он отстал от моды, он будет смешон и некрасив; но ему все равно, сейчас он ощущает себя осколком прошлого века, прекрасным стариком с напудренною косицей. Забирайте свою новую империю, от звездного рукава до звездного рукава, а ему отдайте взамен - нет, не прежнюю державу, а те страны, которых тысячу лет нет ни на картах, ни в пространствах. Сиреневый камзол, реки вместо улиц, плащи, метели, колокола, - и служаночка, служаночка, которую звали вовсе не Тэсс, а, наверно, Франциской, служаночка в снегу вот-вот войдет к нему и что-то начертит алмазом на стекле. Разгадка так проста: он жил здесь, как живут лицеисты в тени библиотек, он собирал крохи погибшей культуры и от безделья читал вечер за вечером, не понимая, как опасны подобные развлечения. Его рассудок неизлечимо поврежден: слишком много книг проглотил он в трехлетнем изгнании, слишком часто шел вслепую по лабиринтам чужих мыслей и чувств, и думал о том, о чем страшно подумать. Жизнь кажется ему мучительно длинной, и в начале нового пути он едва волочит ноги от усталости. Последний вечер длится до утра: вдвоем с Аннерозою они сидят в гостиной, не в силах расстаться и уснуть, и беседуют доверительно, как никогда прежде. Все умолчания сметены, эта ночь не вернется и не повторится, и надо выпить ее до дна. Она рассказывает, как была маленькой, играла хроматические гаммы, боялась гусениц и хоронила мать; он вспоминает муштру в кадетском корпусе, размотанную нить финальной ноты в небе, игрушечную трубу, оборванное родословное древо. Как маленький Ганно, он зачеркивает ветвь, потому что потом ничего не будет. Их сближает огромное, замолчанное сиротство; привычка к одиночеству вбита с детства, и через нее не перешагнуть усилием воли. "Никогда не пытайся перестать быть одиноким", - они узнают эту формулу прежде, чем прочитают в чужих рассуждениях, они сами извлекают ее из воздуха, как бумажную розу. Только жаль, ее нельзя сжечь.  
\- И она все время удивлялась, что вам никто не пишет и никто не навещает вас здесь. Ну хорошо, говорила она, миледи не хочет принимать гостей, но ведь у нее же должны быть друзья. Неужели они все ее забыли? Я не знал, что ей отвечать.  
\- Ты мог бы ответить: она хотела, чтобы о ней забыли.  
\- Слишком многие все равно помнили вас.  
\- Нет, не думаю. Все менялось так быстро, некогда было вспоминать обо мне. Другие сияли ярче. И кроме того...  
\- Кроме того, к вам чаще приезжали бы не друзья, а...  
\- Просители. И я им все равно ничем не могла бы помочь. Лучше пропасть без вести.  
\- Лучше. Помните, есть стихи?  
\- Помню, конечно. "Из забывших меня можно составить город".  
Как она угадывает - что за стихи он вспомнил, как читает без жалобы, с нежной иронией. И к чему ей прежние друзья, с утешениями и восторгами, с соболезнованиями ее потере? За ее креслом вновь стоят рыцари: бледный Зигфрид и розовая Хильда, мертвый и живая, и Аннероза любит их почти одинаково, никому не отдавая предпочтения. Спокойно ль вам, товарищи мои, легко ли вам, и все ли вы забыли? За окном светает, прозрачное, проницаемое небо ласково и лилово - последний осколочек лета в осенне-зимней прохладе. Пора гасить лампы и раскрывать двери: скоро проснутся слуги и забегают вверх-вниз, перетаскивая чемоданы, и автомобиль тревожно загудит снаружи ("перед несчастьем - перед волей"). Конрад видит, как медленно исчезают тени за плечами Аннерозы, прощально прикасаются к ее волосам, а она улыбается, почувствовав эти прикосновения, и отпускает их прочь. Ночная стража уходит, и стрелки делят циферблат пополам, застывая на шести часах. Хорошо бы выпить крепкого кофе перед дорогой, обманывая тело, которому не хочется ни есть, ни спать, ни жить, хорошо бы напоследок обойти комнаты, собирая забытые мелочи: записную книжку, засушенный бутон, обрывок синей ленты. Они похожи на россыпь любовных записок: "Из гроба поднимусь - чуть свистни... Ты нами в кости был разыгран... Пришли стеклянных бус и денег..." Бог с ними, все пойдет в огонь, чтоб согреть садовника, когда кончатся дрова.  
\- Как скучны эти ранние отъезды.  
\- Да, - соглашается Конрад, - вечером уезжать легче.  
\- Мне кажется, если я сегодня оставлю этот дом, то никогда уже в него не вернусь.  
\- Вы шутите, леди Аннероза.  
\- Не бойся, - спокойно произносит она, - я говорю не о смерти. Моя жизнь не закончится, если я уеду отсюда, просто я заживу иначе.  
\- Разве вы несчастливы здесь? Разве там вам будет лучше?  
\- Наверно, мне уже нигде не будет лучше, Конрад.  
Она замолкает, но Конрад понимает без слов: надо двигаться дальше - без Рахили, но, может быть, с ребенком. В последний раз она приходит к могиле и обнимает камень, будто хочет отвалить его от ямы и отпустить погибшего. Высохшие лилии распадаются в пыль под ее коленями, далекие следы Хильды смахивает она своею юбкой. Окончены дела на этой планете, пора подниматься ввысь. И Конрад следует за ней, потому что его тоже ничто не держит здесь, потому что маленькая служанка выходит замуж или умирает от чахотки, мягко исчезает из романа. Не у кого спросить о ее имени; она вычеркнута раз и навсегда, лицо ее закрыто фатою или черным крепом. И вот такую, безымянную и безликую, почти позабытую, Конрад любит покорно и верно - за невозможность, неутолимость любви. Ее образ еще сильнее сливается с образом Аннерозы, тень поглощает тень; полно, существовала ли она, служила ли она в этом доме, или Конрад сам ее выдумал? Теперь трудно разобрать, где правда, а где сон. Другие заслоняют ее, и первая среди них - Хильда, с прелестными праздными руками в чернилах, а не в пыли.  
\- Мне жаль вас, - говорит он, наконец. - Мне жаль вас за то, что вы ее так любите.  
\- Дело не в этом. Ведь она тоже меня любит... немножко, как умеет, и я не желаю большего.  
\- У вас дурные предчувствия?  
\- Да.  
\- Но вы же не думаете...  
\- Да, - отвечает Аннероза, - именно так. Райнхард умрет.  
Она одна во всем мире называет по имени бедного императора. И от ее страшного пророчества нельзя отмахнуться: она знает, что говорит; "Райнхард умрет" - звучит приговор, и Конрад впервые за много дней замечает, как бледно ее лицо, как худы запястья. Неужели в их жилах течет одинаковая гнилая кровь, неужели иссушающее проклятье брата передается сестре, легко перелетая вместе с метеоритными потоками, пристраиваясь в хвосты комет? Ему, верно, скучно болеть одному, и скучно будет потом лежать в земле, вот он и тянет Аннерозу за собою. И если не найдется того, кто добровольно пойдет на смерть вместо нее, тогда ей точно не вернуться сюда, тогда ее предчувствия страшны и верны: таких слов не говорят зря. Ах, сколько можно требовать от нее новых и новых жертв, в конце концов, отыщутся и другие самоубийцы. Разве никто больше не любит императора так сильно, чтоб отдать жизнь - да не в бою, а тихонько, с его последним вздохом? Бедный, бедный, думает Конрад, самый несчастный человек во вселенной, только сестра у него и осталась, и весь белый свет в придачу.  
\- У вас будет племянник, - говорит он жестоко. - Вы должны жить.  
"У вас будет невестка, - добавляет он про себя, - живите хотя бы ради нее". Будь что будет, он отпустит ее к кому угодно в спальню, но не в склеп, он ее вылечит и заставит жить до ста двадцати лет - по древней здравице. Наплевать ему на императора и империю, наплевать на Хильду; лишь бы Аннероза была жива - и к черту все остальное. Не для того он сидел здесь год за годом, чтоб сделаться единственным наследником и выбирать ей памятник у кладбищенских скульпторов, не для того он сторожил ее порог, отпугивая призраков и проклятия. Он эгоист? Отлично, а кто же не эгоист в этой истории? Он и так отказывается от многого - от независимости, от одиночества, от молодости, - но Аннерозу он им не отдаст, нет уж, ду-у-удочки. Ищите других дураков.  
\- Конрад, ты свистишь, как сорванец.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает он, - у меня ужасные манеры.

***

А может, она ошибается, и ее милый Райнхард поболеет немножко, но не погибнет? Как сладко убаюкивать себя бессмысленными надеждами все три недели, пока корабль пробирается по забитым звездным трассам, и в иллюминаторах мелькают необжитые планеты. Все едут в столицу, на экспресс не достать билетов, в салоне первого класса нет свободных столиков. Пассажиры не узнают Аннерозу в лицо; память коротка, кто вспомнит теперь фаворитку прошлой династии, кто вспомнит саму династию - добром или худом? Пару раз Конрад слышит, как пожилая дама в трауре говорит молодому кавалеру - или он говорит ей: "А ведь, кажется, у его величества есть старшая сестра. Согласитесь, она похожа? Нет, что вы, совсем не похожа, та гораздо моложе и красивее. Наоборот - говорят, она очень подурнела с тех пор, как удалилась от двора. Это не она, уверяю вас, не она. Конечно, у нее чудные светлые волосы, но знаете ли, все блондинки хороши в ее возрасте, и я была не хуже...". Аннероза сидит в углу, надменно задрав подбородок, и подносит лорнет к мнимо слепнущим глазам: немножко вызывающей строгости, немного хрипотцы в голосе, и готово хорошенькое инкогнито, без вуалей, масок и поддельных документов. "Познакомьте меня с этой красивой старухой, - просит Конрада соседка у барной стойки, - говорят, что она знаменитая актриса, это правда? Тогда я попрошу ее расписаться в моем альбоме".  
\- Как вы себя сегодня чувствуете, леди Аннероза? - спрашивает он, провожая ее в каюту. Каждый вечер повторяется одно и то же, он задает скучный вопрос с настойчивостью врача, не смеющего взять ее за руку, чтоб сосчитать пульс. - У вас нет слабости или дурноты?  
\- Не волнуйся, я прекрасно себя чувствую, - неизменно отвечает она, - меня даже ни разу не укачало. Кто бы мог подумать, что летать так приятно?  
Она играет лорнетом, цепочкою, носовым платком, небрежно и кокетливо перебирает мелочи, показывая всем, всем - глядите, кто хочет, - белые пальцы и отполированные ногти. Ее называют актрисою, авантюристкою, провинциальной дворянкою, ей кланяются - она кивает и отвечает односложно, едва поворачивая красивую голову с золотым шиньоном. "Представить вас? Ну что вы, она памятник самой себе, с ней не о чем беседовать, лучше полюбуйтесь на нее издалека". Пускай ее платья старомодны, но осанка безупречна, и можно смело ставить ее в пример хорошеньким дочерям. Самые строгие считают, что она слишком ярко красит губы; алая помада - единственный изъян, пикантная трещинка в идеальном образе. Да, пожалуй, она все-таки не из высшего света, а из вольных кругов; но нынче нравы стали проще, нынче уже не так цепляются за приличия и сословные предрассудки. Не все ли равно, кем она была в прошлом, она хороша сама по себе, сейчас, в эту минуту, в безвременье путешествия.  
На последней остановке перед Феззаном два офицера поднимаются на борт и просят Аннерозу перейти на военный крейсер: у них приказ, они обязаны охранять ее на этом перегоне. Вопросы безопасности так важны в наше нелегкое время, не беспокойтесь, вам будет очень удобно. "Нашу леди взяли под стражу?" - шепчутся в салоне и сами хихикают: нелепое предположение становится шуткою для своих, еще одной дорожною остротой, сближающей остающихся. Пришли не за ними, и слава богу. Она прощается со всеми разом, кивает и уходит, а за нею бредут слуги с чемоданами. Теперь экспресс опоздает на несколько часов, но так уж быть, пассажиры не станут подавать жалобу, они снисходительны к красавицам. "Что с нею будет? Ах, она либо шпионка, либо кокотка, в любом случае, мы о ней больше ничего не узнаем. Поверьте мне, таких награждают или расстреливают тайком, чтоб не поднимать скандала".  
А она сидит в крейсерской кают-компании в окружении господ в форме, и штатский мальчик Конрад теряется и тускнеет в этом обществе. Где ему соперничать с "маленьким конвоем", наконец-то настигшим Аннерозу! Бедные офицеры соскучились без женщин: они оба так хотят поухаживать за ней, они пересказывают ей столичные новости, угощают конфетами и фруктами, подносят с двух сторон вино и кофе, и уже ревнуют друг к другу, забавляя всех радистов, матросов и юнг вокруг. Но Аннероза едва роняет "да" или "нет", пьет воду мелкими глотками и смотрит, прищурясь, в огромный иллюминатор - от пола до потолка. Мертвые звезды, как рыбы, проносятся мимо ее отражения. Какое ей дело до бедных военных, она полагает, что мундир лишь одной девице к лицу. "Подарите блондину платок, а брюнету - цветок, и они оба умрут от счастья", - советует Конрад, прощаясь с нею у дверей каюты, и они вдвоем смеются тихо и возбужденно, будто заговорщики. Блондину стрекозу, брюнету розу, а перстень - никому, потому что Аннероза не носит перстней.  
Еще бы полдня, чтоб приготовиться к встрече, вздохнуть и нацепить улыбку, как галстук; еще бы полчаса, чтоб найти слова и перчатки; еще одну минуту - еще один огромный взмах, чтобы поднять ресницы. Но военный корабль летит слишком быстро, и женщины не тяготят его, он не знает дурных примет. Все свершается точно по расписанию: незнакомая земля застывает под ногами, опускается трап, и по трапу взбегает легко господин с седыми висками - начальник военной полиции, министр-администратор. Какая честь, он должен сам свести Аннерозу вниз, он кланяется, как на балу, а она делает смиренный книксен; и одуревшему Конраду чудится - сейчас они протанцуют по наклонной доске, в обнимку рухнут на траву.  
\- Хорошо ли вы долетели, ваше высочество?  
\- Прекрасно.  
\- Мы отвезем вас за город, ее величество ожидает вас в своей резиденции.  
\- Здорова ли она?  
\- О да, ее величество совершенно здорова. И его величество тоже, он очень сожалел, что не может встретить вас лично.  
\- Полагаю, у его величества не так много свободного времени. Все в порядке, я рада, что именно вы встретили меня, господин Кесслер.  
\- Я к вашим услугам, ваше высочество.  
Конрад слушает их церемонную и бессмысленную беседу, и сам не замечает, как соскальзывает в позабытое глухое пространство: слова обесцениваются, обращаясь в шелуху, в полые оболочки. Так болтают в менуэте, нарочно отвлекаясь от музыки. Намолчавшись в пути, Аннероза щебечет небрежно и обворожительно, улыбается так, что на щеках появляются ямочки. Какое отчаяние скрывается за этой сладостью; о господи, понимает Конрад, да она же боится и заговаривает свой страх. И ему хочется оттеснить галантного Кесслера, сжать ее руку и зашептать: "Все будет хорошо, вот увидите, они ждут вас, они сами боятся сильнее, не волнуйтесь, не надо", - но он знает свое место и идет, опустив голову и мерно покачивая чемоданом, как маятником: взад-вперед, взад-вперед.  
\- Долго ли ехать?  
\- Двадцать минут, ваше высочество, прошу вас. Для ваших слуг подан отдельный автомобиль.  
\- Это мой воспитанник, а не слуга.  
\- Прошу прощения.  
Ее величество ожидает в своей резиденции, в холле с асимметричными окнами: большие и маленькие рамы врезаны в стены, форточки приоткрыты тут и там, словно амбразуры. В холодный день, наверно, ветер дует изо всех щелей и гасит огонь в камине. Но сегодня тепло: на Феззане мягкий климат, иногда здесь годами не бывает ни снега, ни настоящих зим. Напрасно Аннероза везла с собою лисью шубку с крылатым воротником. Шаги гулко звучат под высокими сводами; офицеры раскрывают двери, как в тюрьме, и впускают гостей дорогих: входите по одному с вещами. Можно не кланяться, сегодня все попросту, дело семейное.  
Они правы, мудрые офицеры: это частный визит, вне обычного этикета, почти как у простых людей. И пусть только кто-нибудь посмеет засмеяться над императорской простотой: смотрите-ка, еще вчера давили подданных колесами карет, а сегодня его величество ездит со всеми в трамвае. Ну, господа, на вас не угодишь, вам не нравится ни дракон, ни человек, вам подавай солнце в пурпуре, чтоб кормило, грело и денег не брало, и красотку ему в жены, "fraiche comme une rose" и дуру. За полтысячелетия приучили вас к блеску и фейерверку, величие без чванности вы вовсе не цените - "так не бывает". Да разве скромница не лучше недоступной и неприступной императрицы в фижмах, мушках и бриллиантах, с драгоценною блохоловкой в руке? Терпите, в конце концов, вы не в романе.  
Маленькая Хильда кажется совсем девочкой в большом и безлюдном доме, впору спросить с порога: "Здравствуй, детка, а когда же вернутся взрослые?" - и невинно потрепать ее по щеке. На вид - семнадцать лет, и за плечами - не службы, а институт, акварели, кружевная кроватка в дортуаре, уроки музыки. В шкафах живут игрушки вместо книг, ах, скоро ей придется нянчить живую куклу, плачущего лягушонка. Сударыня, как вы помолодели. В синем платьице и белых чулочках, с круглыми жемчугами на шее, она мила и неприметна: пройдешь мимо и не узнаешь. Лишь в глазах мелькает прежнее выражение, да в углах губ таится насмешка, но кто станет приглядываться к глазам и к губам? Хороша и так, но бант на груди очень ярок, лучше бы побледнее.  
\- Я перепутала время и думала, что вы приедете утром.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- У вас так мало вещей.  
\- А мне кажется, слишком много.  
Первые фразы холодны и неловки, будто Хильда и Аннероза не могут подобрать слов. В жизни труднее, чем в книгах: там сразу - оборванная соната, крик, бессмысленный лепет: "Ах, милая! А я видела во сне... Так вы нас не ожидали? Ах, вы так похудели! А вы так пополнели!". А сейчас нет времени на восторги, признанья и слезы, надо скорее заканчивать с приветствиями. Аннероза снимает перчатки и подходит к Хильде, улыбаясь, а Конрад думает удивленно: неужели даже не поцелуются после разлуки, как целуются женщины - фальшиво и нежно, чтоб не смазать пудру? Горничные и лакеи стоят, словно истуканы, и он тоже не смеет шевельнуться. Он не видел прежних свиданий - нельзя было, не положено, - а теперь нельзя отвернуться, надо запомнить на всю жизнь, как они двигаются, как улыбаются, как заученно кивают друг другу.  
\- Я счастлива, что вы проделали этот путь, кронпринцесса, - ласково говорит Хильда.  
А чего он ждал - что она все-таки ахнет, бросится к Аннерозе в объятия и назовет по имени, смеясь и плача? Глупый мальчик, меланхолик и вертер, он замечтался и зачитался в своем захолустье, поставьте ему ледяной компресс на лоб, отнимите у него романы, он же с ума сойдет. Как жестоко последнее разочарование: вот они встречаются во второй раз в жизни (так запишут в официальных хрониках новой империи) и говорят "вы", "ваше величество", "ваше высочество". Не хватает лишь фотографических вспышек и треска кинокамер, поздравлений со всех сторон. И слава богу, Хильда с помолвки сыта ими по горло и рада отдохнуть в тишине. Впереди ее ждет свадьба, где нужно будет вдвое больше улыбаться, краснеть и кланяться; а пока она бережет силы, очаровывая одну Аннерозу. Ах, милая, милая кронпринцесса без кронпринца, вы сами явились в замок на небесах, добро пожаловать на наш праздничный пир, на наш чумной пир, давайте вместе пить и веселиться, ведь скоро жених, сидящий за столом, протянется на столе, и невеста положит розу ему на грудь.  
\- Вы очень устали?  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Но это же был ваш первый перелет, не правда ли?  
\- За три недели успеваешь привыкнуть. Оказывается, летать очень легко.  
\- О да, конечно.  
\- А его величество…  
\- Его величество приедет через час. Вам придется немного подождать, но я постараюсь, чтоб вы не соскучились.  
\- Не беспокойтесь обо мне, все в порядке.  
\- Его величество хотел бы поужинать с вами сегодня, в девять часов.  
\- Очень хорошо. Надеюсь, и вы поужинаете с нами.  
\- Но его величество, наверно, желал бы побеседовать с вами с глазу на глаз. Вы же так долго не виделись, я не смею мешать вашей встрече.  
\- Вы не помешаете. Я очень рада видеть вас, Хильда.  
Двери тихо закрываются. Куда все исчезают - только что стояли рядом с Конрадом, а сейчас их уже нет; куда они делись - лакеи, первая горничная (Замбинелла), вторая горничная (безымянная), в широких шляпах, длинных пиджаках, с тетрадями своих стихотворений? Конрад остается на месте, как актер, запутавшийся в мизансценах: ему пора провалиться сквозь землю, но механизмы заело. Ничего, он как-нибудь выкрутится, он подаст придуманную реплику, если его о чем-нибудь спросят. Но его не спрашивают и не замечают, его прикрывают диалогом и замирают, едва не оступившись, на краю невидимой оркестровой ямы. Сейчас ударит гром, разверзнется небо, ангельский хор споет сверху: "Она невинна" - и умолкнет в смущенье, узнав, что невинных здесь нет.  
\- Как странно мы ведем себя, не правда ли? Не хотите меня обнять, Аннероза?  
\- Очень хочу.  
Хильда чересчур умна и тонка: она предлагает или соглашается, но не дотрагивается сама, не делает ни шага навстречу. В ее рассчитанных жестах нет соблазна, платье скрывает колени и плечи, красный бант горит на груди: потянешь за ленту - и лента соскользнет в ладонь, не обнажая тела. Нельзя и представить, что она когда-нибудь кидалась кому-то на шею - первая; но если ее приглашали, она, так и быть, ложилась в постель, из вежливости, из симпатии, из государственных соображений. Ложь, все ложь, она с Аннерозой спала, а потом с императором, и всех обманывала, и никем не дорожила. Хитрая, ловкая, дерзкая дрянь. Но Аннероза обнимает ее очень осторожно, будто боится повредить ребенку, прикасается к отросшим завиткам на затылке, и не целует, потому что - поцелуй ничтожен перед этой любовью. Не все ли равно, с кем она лежала и с кем просыпалась, не все ли равно, кого утешала вчера? Губы шевелятся беззвучно, вылепливая какие-то слова, быть может, старое - "я вас люблю всю жизнь и каждый день"? И Конрад вновь вспоминает цитату на мертвом языке - без сноски, без перевода: "Le baiser en amour c'est l'eau de mer dans le soif".  
\- Вы похудели.  
\- А вы пополнели, дружок.  
Взойти бы в комнаты, умыться, выпить чаю с дороги; Аннероза распахивает пелерину, и синие пылинки слетают с ее плеч. Свободный час отпущен им, как антракт, до следующего явления: те же и император. Не правда ли, это очень странная история? Впрочем, что за дурная привычка называть "странной" - историю романтическую. Конрад должен исчезнуть, наконец, все дороги открыты для него, все шлагбаумы подняты, он сохранил Аннерозу для тех, кто сильнее хотел ее. Ему не надо награды за верность. А Хильда оборачивается и смотрит на него, как смотрела когда-то в саду, спустившись ранним утром из спальни Аннерозы на мокрую землю. Ее взгляд весел, приветлив, нахален, взгляд мальчишки, а не женщины: ну, Конрад, кто же выиграл в конце концов? Видишь, я тебе ненадолго уступила, я снова взяла свое, а ты остался ни с чем. А хорошо ли ты заботился о леди Аннерозе, пока меня не было, а согревал ли ты ей постель так, как я согревала? Ему хочется рвануть жемчужное ожерелье и взять ее за горло, убить за то, что она измучила Аннерозу, за то, что предала, за то, что побоялась любить. Лучше бы вовсе не влезала ни в жизнь, ни в окно, и не манила спасением. Он кланяется молча, а когда поднимает голову - улыбки уже нет на ее губах, а в его душе нет гнева. Простить ее? Да нечего прощать; здесь все утомлены, все печальны, и на нее одну нельзя злиться - что сделано, то сделано, обратно не вернешь. Разорванные тени лежат на полу, через эти провалы не перепрыгнуть, не перешагнуть: каждому отведена шахматная клетка с упругими стенками. Значит, все-таки нет избавленья. Но Хильда легко ловит руку Аннерозы и сжимает, не стыдясь, не скрываясь: вот ее дорогая, ее проклятие, ее невеста-цветок. "...я ни одного женского существа после нее не любила, и уже конечно не полюблю, потому что люблю все меньше и меньше..." Смотри, мальчик, все будет хорошо. Смотри, мальчик, я еще смогу ее спасти.  
\- Здравствуй, Конрад, - говорит она, - как ты вырос, тебя не узнать. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как мы встретились?  
\- Два года, - отвечает Конрад, - два года и восемь месяцев, вы навещали нас в июне. Здравствуйте, ваше величество. Вы тоже очень изменились, я едва узнал вас.


End file.
